


Ignotus' Secret

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: Thomas' Secret SequelWho can tell Merlin's beard, Harry Potter turned out to be his grandson Ignotus Potter, and he spent some time as a student. It wasn't until his grandson Thomason Potter's fifteenth birthday that he gave Thomason a locket. At the same time, he found that his grandson Thomason Porter liked him very much! Through the development of the story, Harry finally accepted Thomason's love, but they will face a test that Harry did not expect.
Relationships: Harry Potter Characters - Relationship, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Original Characters - Relationship, Salazar Slytherin's Locket - Relationship, Tomarry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Potter's kid

**Author's Note:**

> Character introduction:
> 
> Ignotus Brian Potter  
> Named after Harry’s paternal line, Ignotus Peverell, he has the green eyes and almost the same face of his grandfather Harry Potter’s grandmother. He is a fourth grader in Gryffindor and belongs to James Sirius Potter. The son, Harry Potter's second grandson, and Thomason Harry Potter are cousins.
> 
> Harry Potter  
> He is the grandfather of Ignotus Brian Potter and Thomason Harry Potter, the former principal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the second president of the Second Order of the Phoenix, the former president of the Wizarding Association, and the International Quidditch The wizarding honorary president of the association suddenly attached his naughty grandson Ignotus Brian Potter to his naughty grandson Ignotus Brian Potter at the Easter party a year ago.
> 
> Thomason Harry Potter  
> Harry, who was in the fourth grade, picked up a mysterious boy in the park with the same name and similar face as Thomas (the soul fragment of the Voldemort). Harry Potter's first grandson was a Slytherin fourth grader. And Ignotus Tusport are cousins.
> 
> Dana Ronald Weasley  
> Ignotus’s roommate and friend, a Gryffindor fourth grader, and one of the grandsons of Gryffindor’s Iron Triangle Ron and Hermione, and the son of Hugo Weasley, with a personality like It seemed that Ron, and he and Virgo Malfoy were good brothers.
> 
> Virgo Greengrass Malfoy  
> The son of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Granger Weasley, a fourth-year Slytherin, grandson of Draco Malfoy, and a child of the Malfoy family.
> 
> Andromeda Granger Malfoy  
> It’s the daughter of Scorpius and Rose, the cousin of Dana Ronald Weasley, Vergo’s pro-sister, a second-year student of Gryffindor, and her inherited mother Rose Granger. Weasley's clever mind.
> 
> Cornell Lupin  
> The son of Edward Lupin and Victoire Weasley. He is now in seventh grade at Hogwarts Hufflepuff. He was an exchange student at Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Germany a year ago.
> 
> Maxwell Bill Weasley  
> He is the eldest grandson of the Weasley family. Lewis Weasley is the son. He has graduated from Hogwarts. He is now an intern at the Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic and became an independent Auror. He was taken by Cornell Lupin a year ago. Take away the first kiss.
> 
> Edith Ronald Weasley  
> It is Hugo Weasley’s daughter and Dana’s sister. She is a fifth-grade Gryffindor. She is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and has a strong desire to protect her younger brother Dana.
> 
> Cheryl Edith  
> It’s Gryffindor, the former girlfriend of Virgo Greengrass Malfoy.
> 
> James Sirius Potter  
> It is the father of Ignotus Brian Potter and Goldie Brian Potter. He married Destiny Potter and is currently the Senior Deputy Minister of Magic in the United Kingdom.
> 
> Destiny Potter  
> The original name was Destiny Bout, the mother of Ignotus Brian Potter and Goldie Brian Potter, who married James Sirius Potter, Currently working in the Muggle Liaison Office of the Ministry of Magic.
> 
> Albus Severus Potter  
> He is Thomason Harry Potter's father and the director of the International Magic Cooperation Department at the British Ministry of Magic. He has a bad relationship with Thomason because of long-term living abroad.
> 
> Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
> Is the son of Draco Malfoy and the father of Virgo Greengrass Malfoy and Andromeda Granger Malfoy, and Albus Severus Potter Old friend, often has correspondence with Albus, and is now a professor of potions at Hogwarts.
> 
> Rose Granger Weasley  
> She is the wife of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, currently the patriarch of the Malfoy family.
> 
> Goldie Brian Potter  
> She is the younger sister of Ignotus Brian Potter and will be a first-year student at Hogwarts next year.
> 
> Lily Luna Potter  
> She is the daughter of Harry Potter and the mother of Darina Potter and Elsa Potter. She is currently a sports reporter for the Daily Prophet.
> 
> Darina Potter  
> It is Lily Potter's daughter and the eldest daughter of the family.
> 
> Elsa Potter  
> It is Lily Potter's daughter, the youngest girl in the family.

"Mr. Ignotus Brian Potter..."

Ignotus Tusport heard someone asking him. When he was looking for the source of the sound, "Mr. Potter, what are the effects of cola nuts?" Herbalism professor Mrs. Quick asked Ignotus with a smile. 

"Kola nut, it can enhance human alertness and physical energy, invigorate emotions, increase tactile sensitivity, suppress appetite and aphrodisiac. After eating kola nut, it will increase body temperature, blood pressure and breathing rate, and the effect can last up to six hours. Professor Quick."Ignotus got up to answer Quick's question, and then sat down.

Professor Quick heard Ignotus’ answer, and she smiled brightly, "Gryffindor adds five points." Then he continued to teach the effects of other plants, and Ignotus saw that Professor Quick was not looking at him heart relaxed.

Although he began to accept that he was the child of Ignotus, he still couldn't get used to returning to student life. After all, he was once the principal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the second-generation Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter, the president, former president of the Wizarding Association, and Honorary President of the Wizarding Society of the International Quidditch Society, is now his naughty grandson Ignotus Brian Potter.

Harry recalled that as the head of Hogwarts at the time, he sat in the principal’s chair with a smile to welcome the freshmen who were about to become Hogwarts, watching them accept Hogwarts’ traditional classification academy ceremonies one by one, and enter separately Ravenclaw College, which represents wisdom and intelligence, Hufflepuff College, which represents hard work and honesty, Slytherin College, which represents ambitious and cunning, and Gryffindor College, which represents courage and fearlessness, the four major colleges enjoy the seven-year semester.

At that time, he was happy that many of the first-year freshmen this year were family representatives from Muggles who were accepting the fact that their children were wizards. But he did not expect that that night, Harry Potter died and he was possessed by his great-grandson Ignotus. Of course, he kept trying to wake up Ignotus in his body afterwards, but there was still no response. He didn't believe that his lovely grandson Ignotus left with his body.

Dang, dang, dang.

Suddenly, the big bell on the castle wall rang, and the loud noise spread throughout Hogwarts.

"Dear students, it's already time for class. Please remember to review the effects of the cola nuts and Burmese gardenia you just learned." After Professor Quick finished speaking, the students sitting in the seats rushed to the gate and walked out of the greenhouse like wild horses. 

Ignotus did not leave here quickly like a student, but slowly packed his books into his schoolbag and walked out of the greenhouse slowly. After all, he had also experienced the time of a student, so he no longer had the young mentality to enjoy a break fun of.

"Ignotus."

When Ignotus walked to the atrium, he heard someone calling him from behind. At that time,Ignotus already knew who was calling him, and then he curled up his mouth with a smile and turned to meet the obsidian eyes.

"Thomason." Ignotus responded to Thomason Potter, who was born eight months before him.

"Ignotus, just finished herbalism?"

"Well, ready to go to Transfiguration." Ignotus nodded.

"It just so happens that I am also going to go into the history of magic, so let's take a walk together!" Thomason smiled and invited Ignotus to go with him.

They walked along the atrium to the promenade leading to the transfiguration classroom and the history of magic classroom. On the way, Ignotus and Thomason talked about their family and studies, and then went to the door of the transfiguration classroom, Ignotus. After saying goodbye to Thomason and entering the classroom, he saw that there was no one on the professor's stage. It was obvious that Professor Davis hadn't arrived yet, so he casually found a seat and sat down. When Ignotus sat down, he thought of Thomason, who was with him just now.

Thomason Harry Potter, Harry’s other grandson, was a child born seven months earlier than Ignotus. When Harry hugged him, he was very grateful that God could Saw his first grandson with my own eyes. But when Thomas opened his eyes, Harry saw obsidian eyes, not inherited from his father's beautiful emerald green eyes and his mother's beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

In an instant, he just thought of the Thomas he still missed... also had dark, obsidian eyes. But he quickly accepted the fact that his grandson was very smart, and Thomason could control the toys to float freely in the house when he was a baby. He was very happy that the Potter family had a magical genius.

And Ignotus, who is more naughty than his great-grandfather James, Thomason is indeed very well-behaved. Ignotus Brian Porter, as his name suggests, is a small overlord in the school and messes around every day. Harry, who was his grandfather, was burnt out by him using a spell to make his gray hair burn out. Thomason was known as an excellent student at school, even a rare genius, but Harry preferred Ignotus. So he often took the initiative to contact Ignotus, who represents the brave and fearless Gryffindor College, and Thomason, who represents the ambitious and cunning Slytherin College, has fewer opportunities.

Now with the body of Ignotus, he can see that Thomason thinks the child is better than he imagined, but Thomason, a fourth-grade student, already has a slender figure, vaguely sees the handsome five-barreled and smart His mind seemed to be the rebirth that made him love and hate Thomas.

Thinking back to what Thomason said they were all his grandsons, how could it be Thomas? Ignotus couldn't help but laugh at himself.

At that time, Professor of Transfiguration appeared in the classroom, and Ignotus immediately pretended to listen intently. Of course, how can the strongest wizard in the past century be unfamiliar with transformation, but not because of Ignotus’ poor grades, he would dress up and concentrate on studying?

Finally after the morning class, the students couldn't help but hungry and walked quickly to the auditorium to enjoy a rich lunch. Of course Ignotus did the same. He walked halfway to the hallway. He saw the Gryffindor junior college students and the Slytherin junior students arguing, and then he walked through other students who were watching. To the middle of them.

"What happened?" Ignotus asked suspiciously.

"Senior Ignotus, it was they who overthrew Ellie, so they don't want to admit their mistakes!" said one of the Gryffindor boys in front of Ignatius.

"Where did you see that I overthrew her, it was she who approached me tirelessly!" The beautiful Slytherin boy who took the lead retorted the boy's words.

"Okay, now you guys keep me quiet, Ellie, are you okay?" After Ignotus had finished speaking to them, he asked gently to the Gryffindor girl named Ellie.

"I...I'm okay, Senior Potter." Seeing Ignotus gently asking about her injury, Ellie couldn't help but blush to answer. Ignotus Potter looked very handsome in her eyes, and her heart was beating very hard.

"That's good..." Although Ignotus saw that Ellie’s girl did not have any obvious injuries, he was still uneasy, so he secretly cast a simple healing spell on her, "Now Eri’s okay, then it’s up to you. Now, although you are Gryffindor wanting to shoot for Ellie, do you care if Ellie is injured?" Ignotus said to the junior Gryffindors.

They all bowed their heads when Ignotus said.

"Gna, you are also at fault. I believe that every gentleman sees a lovely lady falling to the ground. Girls from other colleges should also help her up, right? Ignotus."

At that time, a low, sweet voice came from behind the Slytherin junior.

"Of course, Thomason, I believe everyone in Slytherin thinks so too." Ignotus could hear whose voice it was, so he smiled.

After hearing Ignotus’s words, the Slytherin juniors who were present began to panic. They didn't expect Senior Thomas to be here? Especially Gnabeck, he was frightened and couldn't help saying another word.

At that time, the Slytherin students next to him made a way for Thomason Potter, who would become the prefect, to walk in front of Ignotus.

"Gnabroke, you should apologize to that lovely lady." Thomason glanced at Eri and said to the boy named Gna.

"I'm sorry, Miss Yaxley," he said dullly.

Obviously the lower grades of Gryffindor did not accept it, and made a lot of complaints, "Well, Mr. Burke, I have already apologized to Ellie, so let's do it, but I believe the same incident will not happen again. Yes." Ignotus spoke out to stop those lower grades who were too impulsive, and said this to Thomasson's eyes.


	2. Four long tables

"Of course, Ignotus, I can guarantee that these incidents won't happen again." Thomason saw Ignotus' serious eyes, and then said with a smile.

Then Ignotus and Thomason called the lower grades of their college to enter the auditorium to enjoy lunch. When there were only two of them in the promenade, "I know you should defend Gryffindor, but it is obvious that the girl approached Gena on the initiative." Thomason said to Ignotus.

"I know, but Burke shouldn't have reached out to push Alice down. She is a girl," Ignotus said.

"I understand... Ignotus, then let's stop discussing this matter, let's have lunch." Thomason said helplessly, complaining every time the Slytherin student quarreled with the Gryffindor student. They are always present at the time.

"Well, I'll go to your place to eat."

The auditorium at Hogwarts is still the place where the four colleges enjoy breakfast, lunch and dinner, and hold important festivals. But after Harry became the principal, he decided to let the students freely choose their seats to sit down and enjoy food, which lasted for twenty years.

When they entered the auditorium, Ignotus saw quite a few Gryffindor students having lunch at the Slytherin table and Slytherin College friends. Then they sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Ignotus, are you interested in going shopping in London this weekend with us?" Opposite them, Virgo Malfoy, who has the same crescent-colored hair as his family, asked Ignotus.

"Oh, good." Ignotus responded to Virgo.

Virgo Malfoy is the grandson of Draco Malfoy, who was once an enemy with Harry, but when Harry was the dean of Gryffindor College, he and Draco had become good friends. After that, the two families became close, and the children often spent the night in each other's home.

The most special thing is that Virgo Malfoy's name is named after Harry.

"Now, Thomason, are you going too?" Virgo turned to Thomason from looking at Ignotus.

"I'll think about it." Thomason reached out and put some salad on Ignotus' plate in response to Virgo.

"Okay, I will ask Dana to go with us."

Then, Ignotus saw Virgo immediately get up and walk to the Gryffindor table to talk to Dana Weasley, who has red hair, about his plans to visit London on the weekend. Ignotus saw Dana's silly boy with a happy smile and knew that he would agree to Virgo's invitation.

He also saw Malfoy's little girl Andromeda frowning, shaking her head with a helpless expression, and watching her stupid cousin be tricked away by her brother Virgo.

"Ignotus, have some fried salmon." Thomason called Ignotus who was just paying attention to Virgo and Dana's actions.

Ignotus heard Thomason calling him, and immediately turned his head to meet obsidian eyes, and he saw a slight gentleness in Thomasson's eyes. Ignotus felt a strange feeling ran out of him.

"Okay." Ignotus immediately lowered his head and ate the salmon fillets, ignoring Thomason's gaze.

Thomason saw that Ignotus finally had lunch, and he started eating his lunch slowly.

After enjoying a rich lunch, the students walked back to their dormitories to pick up the afternoon textbooks and prepare for the complicated afternoon courses. Since Gryffindor’s fourth grade is now in astronomy, they will join the Slytherin fourth grade, and Ignotus’ partner is of course Wilgo Malfoy.

"Ignotus, Dana promised to participate, and there will be brother Maxwell taking us to London. What do you think?"

When Professor Fang Weike, an astronomy professor, was explaining the history of the Ursa Major constellation and preparing to observe the Ursa Major constellation at night, Virgo, who was sitting next to Ignotus said softly.

"Not bad, but Maxwell, is he really free? I remember his department is not very busy?" Harry thought it was good, but he remembered that Maxwell, the eldest grandson of the Weasley family, accepted him. Bill Weasley’s grandfather suggested to follow his father Louis as an intern at the Auror office.

"Hey, Dana, he just called Brother Maxwell. He said that it happened to be a holiday that day, so Dana asked the busy man to take us there. One more thing, Ignotus, please. Go and ask Thomason to go with him." Virgo said again.

When Harry was the principal, he changed many existing school rules, such as using electronic equipment in Hogwarts, hoping that Hogwarts could keep up with the Muggle world. Obviously everyone also accepted Harry Potter Special decision.

"No problem, but why do you want Thomason to participate this time, don't you usually care about it?" Harry showed a puzzled expression.

"Oh, you know, next year is the fifth grade and there is no time for us to play, so I hope we have many good memories this year."

"Okay, I will let Thomason attend, so you can plan your trip!"

"No problem." Virgo exclaimed excitedly, drawing everyone's eyes on him, and he forgot that Professor Fangweik hated students making noise when she was teaching.

Professor Fangweik glared at Virgo immediately, "Mr. Malfoy, please be quiet!" she started.

"Sorry, professor." Virgo responded immediately.

After that, everyone passed a dull period of astronomy smoothly, the castle bell rang again, and when everyone packed up the books and headed to the next class, Ignotus called Thomason aloud.

"Thomason."

Thomason heard Ignotus call him, "What, Ignotus?" He immediately turned around and responded to Ignotus with a puzzled expression.

"Thomason, I think you accompany me to what Virgo said at lunch, can you go to London for a stroll?" Ignotus said again.

"...Yes." Thomason thought for a few seconds before responding to Ignotus with a smile.

"Great, then I'll talk to Virgo," Ignotus couldn't help but say happily when he heard Thomason's promise, "This way I want to use Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'll go first, then see you at dinner." Then he smiled and said goodbye to Thomason.

"Goodbye." Thomason said.

After Harry and Thomason separated, he walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to welcome the busy afternoon, until the pale yellow sky gradually turned into night, and the students finally completed today's class, and they walked to the auditorium one by one to enjoy their dinner.

"Senior Potter!" When Ignotus entered the auditorium and walked to the Slytherin table, he was stopped by someone. When he turned his head to see the Gryffindor's Ellie calling him.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" Ignotus said with a smile.

"I...I...I want to say..."

"Ari, you can say it." Ignotus saw Ari nervously talking, and he encouraged her to say it.

"I want to say...I like you!" Ellie finally said it, but her face had gradually become red.

"Oh, I like you too, Ellie."

"Really?" After hearing Ignotus' response to her, Ellie couldn't help but yell out happily.

"Of course, Ignotus loves everyone at Hogwarts, including me."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind Ignotus. Ignotus turned his head and saw Thomason walking slowly between them behind him.

"Thomasson, have you finished potion?" Ignotus asked with a smile.

Thomason nodded, "Miss Krishna, Ignotus loves every Gryffindor student, especially a girl as cute as you. He is very happy to have such a sister, so how can he be otherwise? Was elected to be the next prefect of Gryffindor." Then he looked at the girl Ellie Krishna with a smile and said.

"Senior Ignotus, did you just say that you like me when I am a younger sister?" Ellie couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, I'm very happy that such a cute girl like Ellie likes me, so I will like you as a sister." Ignotus said with a smile.

"...Then I'll go in first." Ellie lowered her head when she heard it, and then she ignored Ignotus and Thomason and went into the auditorium.

"Ellie is okay?" Ignotus asked Thomason suspiciously after seeing Ellie entering the auditorium quickly.

"She's okay, I just know that she can only be your sister." Thomason looked at Virgo's back meaningfully, "Let's go eat with Virgo." Then he smiled.

Ignotus nodded.

When they walked to the Slytherin table, they saw Dana and Virgo chatting happily, and then Dana facing the door noticed them and immediately waved to call them here.

Ignotus and Thomason glanced at each other, then smiled and walked to Dana and Virgo.


	3. Ignotus' comfort

"Ignotus, Thomason, we just talked about a small street in London where you can buy some magical goods from France. Let's go shopping on the day of the discussion." Dana said to them.

"Not bad, Thomason, what do you think?" Ignotus was interested in that small street.

"I'm OK."

"Great, Ignotus and Thomason are also going, then Dana, we have to plan the journey." Virgo happily said to Dana when he heard that Thomason would go.

On the other hand, Dana also showed excitement with Virgo, and then they were intoxicated in London, while Ignotus and Thomason saw helplessly shaking their heads and sat down to enjoy dinner.

Until there were no dishes on the table, the students in the auditorium had satisfactorily wiped the corners of their mouths with a square scarf. Of course Ignotus also drank a glass of pumpkin juice contentedly.

At that time, the current principal Rogers Bell at the teacher’s desk rang the bell, and then got up, "Ahem, fellow students, I believe you are full. Now I hope you will listen carefully. It’s almost Christmas. I believe Some students are preparing to go home and their families to welcome the annual holiday, and Hogwarts follows the wishes of our previous principal, Mr. Harry Potter, and students of higher grades and above can choose after attending the Christmas party on Christmas Eve Go home or stay in school," the current principal said.

Then there was loud applause and cheers from the auditorium, and the students who were promoted to the fourth grade could finally participate in the party. On Gryffindor’s side, there was already a loud discussion in excitement, while Ignotus and the fourth grader in Slytherin near Thomas couldn’t help discussing in a low voice what kind of dress they were wearing that day.

As for the situation after Ignotus imagined, his grandson Thomason and the Malfoy family Wilgo will be invited by girls from many different academies to become dance partners, and he and Dana will watch different girls in the Mason and Wilgo surrounded him.

"Oh, I must not be able to find a partner!" Dana sighed, clutching his head when he heard it.

"Why do you say that, Dana, if you can't find it, I'll help you find a partner!" Virgo reached out and patted Dana on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Then thank you." Dana said with a smile after hearing Virgo's words.

"Don't worry." Virgo said again, and Ignotus, who was sitting beside them, heard their conversation and turned to Thomasson.

"I still won't participate, Thomason, will you go?"

"Not interested." Thomason replied quickly.

"Oh, Ignotus and Thomason, don't you disappoint. We can spend Christmas." Dana heard that the two Potter boys next to him did not consider going to the Christmas party. Can't help but complain about them.

"Haha, Dana Christmas is held every year. We spent every year together before, didn't we?" Ignotus said with a smile.

"There is a difference. We went to your house last year to spend with Grandpa Harry... I'm sorry, Ignotus and Thomason." It was halfway through Dana's speech to realize that he said that everyone did not want to mention the kindly former principal.

Wilgomer looked at them silently, while Thomason just lowered his head as if thinking.

"Indeed, it's the first time we can welcome Christmas with friends, so let me join." Only Ignotus responded to Dana with a smile.

Thomason looked up at Ignotus, and then thought for a moment, "I will also participate." After he said that, he got up and left the auditorium.

"Well, I think it should be fun that night..." Virgo said after Thomason left, and he immediately looked at Ignotus.

"No problem, I'll be one step ahead," Ignotus then got up, "Dana, we will see you in the bedroom, Virgo, good night." Then he said to Dana and Virgo and left the auditorium.

After Ignotus left, Virgo immediately raised his hand and slapped Dana on the head. "You, why did you mention Grandpa Harry just now? He said that he shouldn't have said it in front of Ignotus and Thomason in front of Mason!" and scolded.

"I forgot for a while, what should I do? Will Ignotus and Thomason ignore me?" Dana began to worry that Ignotus and Thomason would ignore him.

"Don't worry, they won't. The important thing is that I will be with you, we are brothers!" Virgo put his hand on Dana's shoulder, smiling comfortably.

"Well, Virgo, you will always be my good brother."

Ignotus at the door of Slytherin’s independent boys’ dormitory was thinking about how to appease Thomason. He knew that when Thomason saw his body with him, he felt that holding his hand was Shaking slightly, and hearing what Thomason said to him was full of sadness.

Ignotus did not expect his grandson to have deep feelings for him. He decided to walk to their dormitory, raise his hand and knock it on, waiting for Thomason to let him in.

"come in."

Thomason’s voice came from the bedroom, and Ignotus opened the door with a smile, and saw Thomason sitting by the bed with his head down. Therefore, Ignotus walked to Thomason, stretched out his hand, and hugged Thomason's head in his arms.

"Grandpa Harry, if he knows that you feel sorry for him, he will be unhappy. He did not say that there are no immortal people in the world, only people who love, so he hopes you cherish your relatives and friends, and of course I will cherish you. He comforted Thomason gently.

"...I know." Thomason said silently.

Ignotus heard Thomason's words and couldn't help but chuckled, "I will sleep with you tonight." Then he reached out and patted Thomason's head.

Next, when Ignotus first entered the bathroom to take a bath, Thomason lay on the bed and thought about what Ignotus had just said. He knew that the original Ignotus would never come to Slytherin boys. The dormitory comforted him, because Thomason knew that Ignotus disliked Slytherin College very much, and even if he and Virgo were there, it was obvious.

But when his grandfather left, he noticed that Ignotus had changed a lot. He even thought that this Ignotus was not the original Ignotus. He would naturally get along in Slytherin, letting Slytherin get along. Many aristocratic students in Lettering are willing to become friends with him. Virgo, who was originally separated, is also very welcome. Of course, Ignotus is also popular in other colleges. Even the act of hoaxing has never reappeared, and now Ignotus is a gentle, strong, and friendly spokesperson.

Although Thomason didn't know that Ignotus would change like this, but at least he liked this Ignotus.

The bathroom door opened and Ignotus, who appeared to be brushing his hair, looked at Thomason lying on the bed and asked and walked slowly over.

"What do you think?"

"It's nothing, I'm thinking that we will have a general sorcery test next year in the fifth grade." Thomason raised his head and said to Ignotus.

"Thomason, don't worry, there is absolutely no difficulty for you with excellent grades." Ignotus responded with a smile when he heard it.

"It's not certain, Ignotus." Thomason stood up and said to Ignotus who was sitting down.

"You will definitely get good grades, but don't think about it now, go take a bath, and get potions tomorrow, I don't want to be late." Ignotus urged Thomason to enter the bathroom to take a bath.

"Okay, I know."

Then fifteen minutes later, when Thomason came out of the bathroom, he saw that Ignotus was already asleep on the bed, so he walked carefully to the other side of the bed and lifted the sheets to enter.

Fortunately, when Slytherin College is in the upper grades, they can all choose their own room. Of course Thomason can choose the first one. Of course, it is still a bit good to have a great family backing. Of course, his grades must be very good. Students who can convince the crowd and then go to the nobles, if not for Ignotus, would never stay with him for the night like this.

He slowly stretched out his hand to hug the sleeping Ignotus into his arms, and instantly he recalled that when he was a child, Ignotus liked to sneak on his bed every night and stretched out his arms to sleep tightly. Very annoying, but when they entered Hogwarts no one appeared to sneak on his bed, but now instead he can only hold Ignotus while he is sleeping.


	4. Hufflepuff

Thomason looked at Ignotus’ sleeping face, unconsciously a soft smile was drawn at the corner of his mouth, and gently kissed Ignotus’ smooth forehead, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The sun finally shined throughout Hogwarts, and the Slytherin students under the dungeon felt that they quickly got up to freshen up. Of course, Ignotus on the bed slowly opened his eyes and he saw a handsome face. Kong looked at him and watched Thomason who was sleeping unconsciously. He had a face that was handsomer than anyone else. He even felt that Virgo, who had family inheritance, was not as good as that face, but he still vaguely saw that person.

He thought again and again, how could his grandson be Tom Riddle, how could he be his beloved Thomas...?

Ignotus got up and left the bed softly in order to stop thinking about it, then walked into the bathroom to freshen up. After a while, the energetic Ignotus walked out of the bathroom and walked to the bed with a smile and gently awakened Thomason on the bed.

"Thomason, get up."

Thomason on the bed slowly opened his eyes when he heard Ignotus' call. When he saw Ignotus' face, he smiled and stretched out his hands to embrace Ignotus.

"Good morning," Thomason said vaguely.

"Good morning, Thomason, we have to hurry up, it's already breakfast time." Ignotus said with a few gentle pats behind Thomason.

Thomason nodded his head when he heard it, and then released the hands that held Ignotus. After Ignotus left the bed, he immediately got up and walked into the bathroom to wash up in a hurry, and then they tidied up. The school uniform walked out of the entrance gate of the Slytherin hall, through the promenade, and walked to the entrance of the auditorium.

At that time, someone in the distance called them loudly, "Thomason and Ignotus, good morning." The man said to them with a bright smile.

"Oh, Cornell, it's been a long time!" Ignotus looked surprised and excited after seeing the man's face clearly.

"I just came back from Germany soon." Cornell walked up to them quickly. Cornell is the son of Edward Lupin and Victoire Weasley. He chose to study in Germany as an exchange student in seventh grade at Hogwarts a year ago.

"Cornell, Ignotus, let's go into the auditorium and sit down before talking." Thomason called the two who were about to talk.

"Alright." Cornell said with a smile.

When they walked into the auditorium, they greeted them with strong cheers at the Hufflepuff table. Of course, Cornell was their idol and could definitely represent their spokesperson for Hufflepuff. After Cornell waved to them, he followed Ignotus and Thomason to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Look who it is, it's my big brother who has finally returned home," Virgo, who had just walked to the table and noticed the existence of Cornell, said happily to Cornell, "I miss you, Cornell!" Ignore the manners and gave Cornell a hug.

"Virgo, it's been a year, it's already a big man." Cornell tapped Virgo on the head and said, then turned to Dana behind Virgo. "Dana, what's wrong, I'm not happy to see me back? "He said to Dana who was stunned.

"How can it be, Brother Cornell, I'm glad to see you again!" Dana said as he walked to Cornell and gave him a strong hug.

Next, they finally started to enjoy breakfast and listen to what Cornell had seen and heard in Germany. They had encountered mountain monsters, spent a night in a terrible forest, and even really watched the battle between wizards. Under Cornell's account, Virgo and Dana became excited until Cornell said that he would only return to Germany to complete the course after spending this semester at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Cornell, I will miss you so much," Virgo said.

"Haha, there are still two or three months, and during Christmas, I will stay home with my father." Cornell said with a smile. Cornell's father, Edward Lupin, is now the Auror's captain, while his mother is a diplomat in France.

"Yes, oh, Cornell, are you interested in visiting London with us on the weekend?" Virgo turned to Cornell, "and Maxwell will go too!" Then he said.

"Oh, Maxwell will go too. It should be fun, I promise."

At this moment, the big bell hanging in the castle rang.

The students in the auditorium hurriedly sorted their uniforms and got up and left the auditorium. Ignotus and Thomason first got up and said goodbye to Cornell. Cornell watched them leave with a smile.

When they left, Cornell took out the mobile phone from his pocket and pressed a phone number, and waited for the person on the other side to connect. After a while, a refreshing voice came from the phone.

"Hello, this is Maxwell Weasley."

"I'm back, do you miss me?" Cornell asked with a smile on his face when he heard it.

"..." The other side was silent.

Ka!

After a call came from the phone, the call ended suddenly. Cornell couldn't help but smile when he saw it. He didn't expect Maxwell to be so angry. After all, he climbed on Maxwell before leaving. Kisses his mouth on the bed.

He began to look forward to Maxwell's expression when he saw him?

On the other hand, in the smelly dungeon, Gryffindor fourth-graders and Ravenclaw fourth-graders made body-reducing potions under the guidance of potions professor Scorpius Malfoy, and Dana chopped up the roots of daisies. The partner Ignotus put a drop of mouse bile in the roots of Dana's chopped daisies and stirred to mix, and then slowly poured it into a large pot and stirred.

At that time, Dana saw Professor Malfoy instructing Gejie and Macdonald, "Ignotus, I just listened to Cornell’s experience in the auditorium just now and didn’t remember to remind you that I’m going to Quidditch. It’s an odd game, so Akers came to me and told you that it’s time to practice.” He said quietly beside Ignotus.

"Got it." Ignotus nodded, and finally put a little leech juice in the cauldron. In an instant, a cloud of white smoke burst out of the cauldron. It seemed that they had successfully completed the shrinking potion first.

A Afterwards, Professor Malfoy walked to Ignotus and Dana to praise them, and added ten minutes to Gryffindor. After all, Ignotus and Dana’s scores in Potions have not been optimistic, but after Harry’s possession of Ignotus, Ignotus began to add a lot of points to Potions and even got Marl Professor Malfoy's favorite, of course, except for his son and Thomason.

Then they went to a section where Professor Scamander protected the magical biology and two sections of spells. Everyone looked tired, especially Gryffindor. Some even began to enter a dying state. On the contrary, the students of Ravenclaw Still excitedly discussing the spells just learned.

Ignotus and Dana walked out of the classroom and passed through the promenade. On the way, Ignotus and Dana shuttled a group of seventh-grade Gryffindor students. They stopped Ignotus and Dana. Talking about some homework problems once again made Ignotus become an idol in Dana's heart. He never imagined that a fourth grader could discuss spells above the seventh grade with a group of seventh graders. Then they finally reached the atrium, sitting on stone chairs waiting for Thomason and Virgo to come out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

After a while, some Slytherin students appeared in the atrium. After seeing Ignotus and Dana, they waved hello. Until Thomason and Virgo appeared before their eyes.

"Finally finished two Defence Against the Dark Arts, this is very fun, Thomason is the fastest to complete, there is really nothing to beat Thomason." Virgo admired Thomason.

" Virgo, you are not bad too, it is the second fastest to finish." Thomason also praised Virgo.

"Well, you two are also great, but Dana and I are very hungry now." Ignotus interrupted the Slytherin who praised each other in front of them.

"Oh, let's go then." Thomason said.

When they arrived in the auditorium, they saw that there were a lot less students receiving lunch here. It was obvious that at the Ravenclaw table, only a few lower grades sat down to eat their meals. Of course it was Gryffindor. They happily discussed morning topics, and even started talking about Christmas dresses, but the most lively today was the Hufflepuff table because Cornell sat next to them and let them Lively discussion.

In the Slytherin on their far left, they still elegantly enjoyed a delicious lunch, while Ignotus did not go to Hufflepuff and sat at the Gryffindor table listening to Virgo using a whole section of magic History of the time itinerary.

"Well, we should come back after dinner that night, is this okay?" Virgo made sure again after finishing the trip.

"Yeah." Ignotus nodded.

"...Yes." Thomason thought for a while and responded.

"I look forward to that day soon!" Dana directly began to imagine the situation that day, obviously he did not consider the Monday they will face after the weekend.

"It's just that Cornell hasn't notified yet," Virgo suddenly remembered that he didn't tell Maxwell the number. "Oh, Dana remember to call Maxwell brother, what time will we be at the train station? Wait for him to come." Then he said to Dana.

"I know." Dana immediately raised his hand in salute.

Then they talked about what happened just now, and they got up and left the auditorium to continue class until the big bell rang.


	5. London at the weekend

"Do you know that Thomason Potter might be the chairman of the Boys Student Union next year?"

"As you know, I heard that it was the former principal Porter who made an exception and ordered Principal Bell to wait for Thomason Potter in the fifth grade before arranging him to become the president of the Boys Student Union."

"Isn't it? Although he is a member of the Porter family, he does not mean that he became the chairman of the boys' student council in the fifth grade!"

By the time dinner came, Hogwarts was spreading news that Thomason would become the chairman of the Boys Student Union. After Ignotus and Thomason heard this, they each had different reactions. Ignotus wondered when he told Rogers that he wanted Thomason to become the chairman of the boys’ student council, and Thomason endured it. I live in angrily thinking why they want to say that his grandfather arranged him to be the chairman of the boys' student union. If he can be favored by his grandfather, of course it is Ignotus. It is of course Ignotus to be the chairman of the boys' student union. It is definitely not him.

"Oh, when did this news come out?" Virgo asked with a surprised expression.

"Oh, Thomason, you will really become the chairman of the Boys Student Union..." When Dana asked Thomason in the same surprise, Virgo reached out and held Dana's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Haha...Thomason...this should be rumored...haha." Virgo explained to Thomason while preventing Dana from talking nonsense.

Thomason nodded sternly.

"Thomason, ignore this rumor now, it will disappear naturally, let's finish this meal properly." Ignotus smiled and calmed Thomason's mood.  
Thomason heard that the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, and everyone was relieved when they saw that they did not want to eat dinner in a low-pressure, chilly atmosphere. Until they finished their dinner, Virgo said goodbye to Ignotus and Thomason, and took Dana to leave the auditorium quickly, preparing to preach to Dana who inherited his grandfather Ron Weasley. 

"Then... let's go to the library." Ignotus turned his head and smiled at Thomason after seeing Virgo and Dana leave.

"Good too."

"I'm talking about the chairman of the Boys Student Union just now." Ignotus gritted his lower lip and said hesitantly.

"What, Ignotus?"

"Thomason, I believe that if you are the chairman of the Boys Student Union, you must be more capable than other seventh grade students to serve as the chairman of the Boys Student Union, and you are also an excellent chairperson." Said Ignotus.

Thomason opened his eyes in surprise and thought for a while, "Thank you." Slowly responded to Ignotus.

After a busy week of studying, it finally arrived at the weekend that the students liked. Of course, it was a pleasant day for Ravenclaw, allowing them to spend a whole day in the library.

For Ignotus. and the others, this weekend was an exciting journey. They got up early in the morning and passed the promenade, walked out of the castle to the train station and waited for Maxwell to arrive.

" Virgo, I really want to sleep." Dana said with a sleepy face, resting his head on Virgo's shoulder while dozing off.

"Don't fall asleep, Dana," Virgo reached out and patted Dana on the cheek. "Be patient, and sleep in the train for a while!" Then he said. Ignotus beside them couldn't help yawning, while Cornell and Thomason were chatting beside him.

After a while, a young man with jujube-colored hair and a thinner face with prominent contours appeared in front of them at the train station.

"Ignotus, Thomason, Dana, and Virgo, hello everyone..." The young man saw them smiling and greeted him, but when he saw Cornell, he began to face slightly, "Cornell, you are back too." Then asked with a nice smile again.

"Yes, I just came back for a week." Cornell responded to Maxwell with a smile.

Whimper... whimper...

When Maxwell opened the mouth again, the train to London slowly reached the platform, Maxwell had to follow them into the carriage inside the train. After they entered the carriage, Ignotus and Thomason put their backpacks on the luggage rack, while Dana and Virgo looked excitedly at the scenery outside the train.

"Cornell, I want to talk to you about something, let's go out." Maxwell said to Cornell when he saw them start to chat.

"Good." Cornell responded with a smile when he heard it.

Then Maxwell and Cornell walked out of the car, Ignotus and Dana couldn’t help yawning again at the same time, and Thomason and Virgo looked at each other, and Thomason reached out and pressed Ignotus leaned his head on his shoulders and spoke in Ignotus’ear. Similarly, Virgo put the head of Dana who was drowsy on his lap, and asked Dana to move to a comfortable position and give Dana the coat on his body, and then chatted quietly with Thomason.

An hour later, the moment Maxwell and Cornell returned to the carriage, they saw four teenagers with closed eyes asleep relying on each other. Maxwell gave a helpless smile, took off his coat and put it on Ignotus and Thomason, while Cornell also took off his coat and put on Virgo.

"We can't let them know about us!" Then Maxwell said to Cornell.

"What, we like each other," Cornell frowned when he heard it, "and there is no law in the wizarding world that prevents same-sex love!" He continued.

"Cornell Lupin, don't think what happened just now, you think I will forgive you! Anyway, I don't want them to know now." Maxwell said in a low voice.

"Okay, what you said is."

Then, the carriage was silent.

Until Thomason woke up and saw this strange situation, he saw Maxwell and Cornell sitting beside them in silence, and Maxwell sitting beside Virgo and Dana. And Cornell sat beside him and Ignotus.

"Are your... arguing?" Thomason couldn't help asking.

"No," the two said in unison.

After Thomason heard this, he decided to ignore their strange two for the time being, and turned his head to look at the sleeping face resting on his shoulder, unconsciously arousing a nice smile.

At dusk, Ignotus, Virgo and Dana woke up one by one. They looked excited when they saw the London railway station building in the distance from the window of the carriage. They finally left the troubles of homework and enjoyed two days and one night. The journey.

After they arrived at the London railway station, "Now let's go to the Broken Cauldron Bar and have breakfast before setting off!" Maxwell immediately said to them.

"Great, my stomach has been hungry for a long time!" Dana said excitedly in response to Maxwell's words.

"Dana, didn't you just eat a box of biscuits on the train? Not enough to satisfy your stomach?" Virgo said, shaking his head.

"How can biscuits make me full? It's a snack on the train." Dana responded with a flat mouth to Virgo.

"Oh, Dana, you will become a fat man if you eat this way!" Virgo said helplessly.

"Forget it, Dana, he just has a bigger appetite, don't be nervous, I will practice Quidditch more with him next week." Ignotus said with a smile.

"No need? I will be exhausted!" Dana said with an expression of disbelief after hearing Ignotus's words.


	6. Ignotus ' Promise

"Okay, let's not focus on the topic of Dana becoming fat. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron." Maxwell saw that they continue to talk about his little cousin becoming fat, and he watched again. Thomason next to them had no intention of stopping them, and Cornell put on an expression that I would not stop them, and he had to speak out.

"...Let's listen to Maxwell's words and go to the Leaky Cauldron first." Ignotus said.

So they finally went to the Leaky Cauldron. After they greeted the owner Mr. Longbottom and the clerk Sam, they sat and enjoyed breakfast in the four-story downstairs hall. They ate and listened to everyone at Hogwarts. Anecdotes and what Maxwell saw in the Auror’s office.

"Wow, I want to be Auror Captain too!" Dana said with a natural expression, fantasizing that he became the hero of the Auror.

"Forget it, Dana, I think you should become an Ireland Keeper!" Virgo said, shaking his head.

"What? Virgo, you look down on me not being an Auror, I will show it to you in the future!" Dana heard Virgo despising him as a member of the Auror, he said angrily.

"Really, your defense against the dark arts is incredible. Are you sure you can become an Auror?"

"Definitely, I will definitely!" Dana said with serious eyes. In fact, six years after they graduated, Dana did become the captain of the Auror team, and his boss Auror office director was Virgo Malfoy.

"Well, don't quarrel, it's good for Dana to have this meaning. I will look forward to working with Dana." Maxwell smiled and said to them.

"I also believe that Dana can become an Auror." Ignotus said to Dana with a smile.

"It's rare for Ignotus to think that Dana can become an Auror?" Virgo asked, raising his brows.

Ignotus smiled and said: "Don't forget, the Weasley family already has three Aurors, so it is not surprising that there is a fourth." Thomason beside Ignotus nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen? Virgo, Ignotus, he said I will become the fourth Auror in the Weasley family!"

"Yeah!"

When their conversation stopped after arriving in the bay town of London by bus, because they were attracted by the scenery there, Dana excitedly took Virgo and ran to one of the magic supply stores, and Maxwell didn’t have much interest in such a shop, but Cornell caught a wine shop. Ignotus and Thomason saw that they couldn’t act with Dana and the others.

"Why don't we go to the candy store, okay?" Ignotus asked Thomason.

"Okay." Thomason responded with a smile.

Then when they walked to a nearby candy store called "Julys Candy House", Ignotus was immediately attracted by the display of the candy store, and there were so many colorful candies of different sizes in front of them.

"Thomason, let's go in!" Ignotus excitedly pulled Thomason into it.

When they walked in, Ignotus found that the candy store was very large, all kinds of candies and fudges were neatly arranged on wooden shelves, there were super bubble gums and jelly slugs that Ignotus was familiar with. In addition to the chocolate balls, there are also a series of chocolates and candies in the shape of Harry Potter.

"Thomason, come and take a look!" Ignotus walked to a grid filled with chocolate balls of different colors, and then waved to Thomason who was nearby.

Then, Thomason immediately walked to Ignotus’ side when he heard it. Thomason saw that it turned out to be Ignotus’s favorite flavor of "Bobo Ball". The cake is made by adding softened cream cheese and rolling into small balls, which are then covered with different flavors of chocolate.

"Unexpectedly, "Bobo Ball" has many flavors." Ignotus happily pointed at the "Bobo Ball" in front of them and smiled at Thomason.

"Yeah... why don't we buy some back to Hogwarts!" Thomason nodded, and then he reached out and picked up one of the "Bobo Balls" and said to Ignotus.

"Good too."

In the end, Ignotus and Thomason bought a big bag of Bobo balls and some super bubble gum and jelly slugs, and of course they also bought some for Dana and Virgo. After they left the Julius Candy House and strolled around the town, they felt that there was no special shop for them to walk in. At that time, Thomason suggested to sit in a small lake near the town and wait for the calls from Dana, Virgo, Maxwell and Cornell.

"It's so beautiful here." Ignotus exclaimed in surprise. A large green and clear lake appeared in front of them, and there were some mountains on the opposite side, which made people feel like they were in the bustling London. Ignotus did not expect a relaxing place in London.

But they decided to sit by the small lake and talk about interesting things in their college.

"Thomason, you know that our deputy captain was afraid of a tiny branch snake and yelled at the Quidditch stadium. After we saw him, everyone laughed at him as timid. Now I can't help but laugh when I think of it!" Ignotus couldn't help but laugh after thinking about it.

"It's really interesting..." Thomason said with a smile from the corner of his mouth, "Then which girl do you want to invite as your dance partner?" Then he asked Ignotus, "I remember you after that night I promised that Dana will participate." He reminded Ignotus.

"Oh, Thomason, why did you mention this?" Ignotus turned to Thomason with a distressed expression, "you know, I don't want Dana to be disappointed..." Ignotus Before Si was finished, Thomason helped him with a sentence.

"I only agreed to Dana's request, I know, so I asked you what you thought about it."

"I didn't think about who to invite. That night, Virgo would be besieged by the girls, and Dana would only eat food at the table, not to mention Thomason, you wouldn't participate, I don't know how to spend that night... " Ignotus gave a sad expression.

After listening to Ignotus's words, Thomason was silent for a while, "If you feel bored that evening, I can consider participating...but I don't invite any girls to be dance partners." Then he said.

"Really, Thomason?" Ignotus opened his eyes slightly when he heard it, and smiled with surprise at Thomason with an expression that he had heard correctly.

"Really."

"It's great!" Ignotus said happily, feeling that Thomason is really a considerate boy, and there will be many girls who like him in the future. But for one thing, Ignotus discovered that Thomason’s thoughtfulness was only for one person in the future.

"Then I won't invite the girls that night, Thomason, I will accompany you." Ignotus patted his chest with his hand after speaking.

"Really?" Thomason asked suspiciously.

"Of course, I said that no matter when you have me, I will always be with you, and I will not let you go."

After listening to Ignotus's words, Thomason only drew an imperceptible smile on the corners of his mouth.

"I look forward to your promise." Thomason said.


	7. A hot kiss

When Ignotus looked at Thomason and opened his mouth, his phone rang, and he had to open it to listen. It turned out that Virgo called and told them that they had been waiting at the hotel for dinner.

"Thomason, Dana and Virgo are waiting for us at the hotel, let's go." Ignotus took the phone back and said to Thomason, "And Thomason, I’m a brother. Leave the other party!" Then Ignotus smiled.

"...Yes... the family will not abandon each other... Then Ignotus, will you abandon me like your grandfather?" Thomason said thoughtfully.

Then when they arrived at the hotel’s gate, Ignotus saw Dana and Virgo sitting at a four-person dining table waving at them. Ignotus responded with a smile to both Dana and Virgo. But Cornell and Maxwell could not be seen.

"Dana, Virgo, where did you go shopping? And Cornell and Maxwell?" Ignotus walked to the empty chair beside them and sat down.

"Cornell and Maxwell are both still shopping at the market." Virgo said to Ignotus.

"What are they buying?" Ignotus asked suspiciously. Dana shook his head in response to Ignotus, while Virgo showed a helpless expression.

After a while, Cornell and Maxwell returned to the hotel. Cornell showed that he had just bought a red wine for them to watch. Ignotus shared the candy he bought with Dana and Virgo. Then they had a dinner in the hotel, Cornell and Thomason chatted in the corner of the hotel, Ignotus and Dana were playing the latest electronic Quidditch game, Virgo and Maxwell were by their side Cheer up. The enthusiasm for Quidditch The Potters and Weasleys have always been the same.

Until Cornell mysteriously took out two glasses of red wine for Maxwell to enjoy, Thomason on the side could not help holding Cornell’s wine glass, sniffed and frowned and told Cornell red wine is very strong and unsuitable for them to drink, but Cornell smiled playfully at Thomason and said that he and Maxwell were over eighteen and could enjoy it.

Thomason expressed helplessness to Cornell’s response, and then he went to the hotel bar and ordered three glasses of grape juice for Ignotus and the others to enjoy, and placed them on the table next to them, and sat back on the sofa in the corner to read. book. At that time, Cornell was called by Dana to participate in a Quidditch round of a four-man game, and Cornell quickly put the red wine in his hand on the same table.

At the end of the game, Ignotus picked up a glass of grape juice and took a sip. Ignotus found that his mouth and throat were very hot, and his face was flushed like cooked shrimp at the same time, and he coughed stand up.

Thomason heard Ignotus cough and raised his head, and found that Ignotus face was red, and Dana, who was beside Ignotus, became nervous.

" Ignotus, what are you doing?"

"Are you okay?"

"How could he be like this?"

Dana, Maxwell, and Virgo nervously surrounded Ignotus to talk.

"This glass is not what I call grape juice, it is red wine." Thomason immediately put down his book and walked quickly to Ignotus, taking the grape juice from Ignotus' hand and sniffing, he frowned. Looking at Cornell and said.

"Oh, don't look at me like this, I don't know, Ignotus himself took my wine by mistake!" Cornell stretched out his hand and said with a helpless expression.

"Thomason... Thomason..." Ignotus felt his mind was blank, unable to think normally, drunk like mud, and obedience felt clutching Thomason's arm in front of him and muttering to himself.

"Have you seen it, it wasn't the fault of your glass of red wine!" Thomason looked down at Ignotus, who was close to his body, and then looked up at Cornell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't let Ignotus drink on purpose!" Cornell was startled by Thomason's eyes and said.

"Thomason...Thomason...Why are there several of you showing up?" Ignotus looked at Thomason with a vague look, and asked with his head tilted.

Thomason stretched out his hand to support Ignotus in front of him, and glared at Cornell again. Cornell shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand. Thomason sighed lightly and had to explain to Dana Virgo, Maxwell and Cornell that he would take Ignotus back to their room to rest first. After Thomason finished speaking, he took Ignotus in one hand and calmed him softly and gently as he walked.

Seeing this scene, Cornell raised an eyebrow and looked intriguingly at the back of Thomason hugged Ignotus.

At this time, Thomason hugged Ignotus and entered their room, walked to the bed in front of him and gently put him down, Thomason found that the drunk Ignotus had been asleep with his eyes closed, and it seemed to be Had a good dream.

Thomason looked at Ignotus’ sleeping face and couldn’t help but gently stroked Ignotus’ cheek with his hand. He seemed to be hit by a confusing spell, like a love elixir. Like, he lowered his head and slowly approached Ignotus, kissing the slightly opened mouth in front of him, and he kissed Ignotus's mouth lightly in confusion. Thomason quickly opened the distance between him and Ignotus, and he stared at Ignotus' face. At that moment, Thomason realized that he liked Ignotus. He always thought that he had no good feelings for Ignotus’ cousin, but the changes in Ignotus in the past year made him see his grandfather Harry Potter from Ignotus’ body Shadow. Thomason still remembers the day when his grandfather died, Ignotus clenched his hand and said to him a strong protective promise. From that moment on, he couldn't look away from Ignotus. Thomason suddenly had an idea. He took off his robe and gently climbed onto Ignotus's bed and reached out to embrace Ignotus in front of him. He thought Ignotus was so drunk that he didn't know that he was holding him to sleep.

After that night, Thomason hugged Ignotus' thin waist from behind, and buried his face in the back of the boy Youxiang's neck. He gently rubbed the delicate side of Ignotus' neck and embraced the boy in his arms, falling into a grassy sleepy dream.

The morning sun was shining all over the city of London. Ignotus slowly woke up. When he opened his eyes and wanted to get up, he found him being embraced by Thomason. Thomason’s hands were on his Waist, and he faces Thomason's chin, it can even be said that Thomason's neck is against his skin.

Oh, how did he sleep with Thomason yesterday! ?

When he recalled what happened yesterday, his head hurt. He only thought that after he took a glass of grape juice on the table, he remembered his heart beating faster and began to feel dizzy...Could it be Cornell's red wine! ? Ignotus thought of this and was surprised to find that he had drunk a glass of red wine. His drink is only two cups of cream beer, but it is far worse than red wine.

Just as Ignotus successfully left Thomason with his hands lightly, he was held tightly by Thomason's hands and got closer to Thomason's chest.

What to do? Ignotus thought.

When Ignotus wanted to leave again, he heard Thomason muttering his name unconsciously, not Ignotus, but Harry. Ignotus felt a heartache in his heart, and he slowly reached out and touched Thomason's cheek. He has always known that Thomason has a deep feeling for him, from the baby until Thomason grasped his hand for the first time, called him for the first time, celebrated his birthday with him for the first time, and held his eyes many times hand.

"Harry...ha...don't go...don't abandon me."


	8. A sudden hug

When Thomason slowly woke up and opened his eyes, he saw the grandmother's green eyes staring at him with a nostalgic look.

"Good morning, Thomason."

Thomason saw Ignotus smile, and he smiled unconsciously.

"Good morning, Ignotus." Thomason squeezed Ignotus' waist and kissed his cheek.

Ignotus was suddenly moved by Thomason, and his face was flushed like cooked shrimp. He hasn’t gotten used to Thomason’s little habit. Ever since he became Ignotus’s relationship with Thomason getting better, Thomason started to have this little habit of kissing his cheek at every turn. A stern expression preached to Thomason, but Thomason retorted Ignotus with the reason Ignotus liked to stick to him when he was a child. Ignotus had no choice but to accept it silently.

"Thomason, can you let me go?" Ignotus said to Thomason, aiming at the hand on his waist.

Thomason immediately removed his hand and allowed Ignotus to get up, "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked, facing the back of Ignotus.

"I remember... I drank a glass of red wine like grape juice." Ignotus said.

"Yes, you were drunk immediately after drinking, so I took you back to the room." Thomason got up and sat on the bed and said.

Then when they changed their clothes and left the room, they saw Dana and Virgo coming out of their room. Dana waved to them and greeted them. Ignotus smiled and approached them.

"Ignotus, are you okay? Virgo told me that you accidentally drank alcohol yesterday, and I am worried that you will be unwell."

"I'm just fine with a little headache. I will cast a sober spell on myself later." Ignotus said with a smile. Later, Thomason, who was behind Ignotus, drew out his wand and silently cast a sobering spell on him. Ignotus felt that he was awake a little bit and then turned his head and smiled at Thomason and thanked him, and praised the progress of his silent spell.

"Ignotus, I was lucky to be able to show it."

Thomason smiled softly after receiving Ignotus’s appreciation, and stepped closer to Ignotus’ side.

"Thomason, you have this kind of power to use."

Dana and Virgo surrounding them were able to cast a silent spell on Thomason, and their eyes showed admiration, hoping they could cast a silent spell one day.

"Thomason, it took dozens of hard work to become proficient. This is a good start." Ignotus said.

Then they walked to the lobby of the hotel and saw Cornell and Maxwell sitting in the lobby waiting for them to appear. Maxwell saw them and then stood up and walked to Ignotus and asked, "Ignotus, you were drunk last night, how are you doing now?" With a worried expression.

"Maxwell, I'm fine, don't worry." Ignotus said with a smile.

"I've already said Ignotus will be fine, don't worry that Thomason will take care of him." Cornell said.

When Maxwell heard Cornell talking, he turned and glanced at him, indicating that he didn't need to speak anymore. Cornell shrugged, stretched out his right hand, put his hand on his mouth, and made a zipper movement to show that he had closed his mouth. Later, they left the hotel, walked around this place, took the bus back to the Broken Cauldron Bar, and after enjoying the old Mrs. Longbottom’s lunch, Maxwell escorted them to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to take the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogwarts.

After bidding farewell to Maxwell, they sat in one of the wing rooms and discussed that next year all their fifth-grade students will have to pass the Ordinary Wizarding Examinations (OWLs), and they have studied fortune-telling, arithmetic and divination. Thomason, who studies ancient runes, protects magical creatures and Muggle studies, said that he will spend a long time in the library next semester, while studying ancient runes and protecting magical creatures Ignotus is important Thomason in twelve courses, Ignotus Although he is happy that Thomason can have such an outstanding performance, he is very worried about Thomason's health.

Before they arrived at Hogwarts, they shifted the topic of O.W.Ls to the Quidditch game next Friday, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. As a seeker, Ignotus said that Ravenclaw is difficult to underestimate this year. He will practice more in the next week. Dana, as a Gryffindor goalkeeper, heard that he couldn’t accept it. expression. Virgo, the Slytherin Seeker beside Dana, couldn't help laughing.

On the other hand, Thomason, who sits next to Ignotus, said he has no opinion on the movement of riding a broomstick. Cornell is the only seventh-grade and former Hufflepuff captain, and he said he hopes they can win the Academy Cup this year.

Until they each returned to their college dormitory, Ignotus suddenly remembered that he had bought a gift for Thomason in the bay town. After he said goodbye to Dana, he walked quickly to a stone wall in the castle dungeon and gave the order. A stone door appeared on the stone wall and opened in front of Ignotus. When he entered the common room, several senior students sitting in the common room were accustomed to the appearance of Ignotus and greeted him. Ignotus went down the stairs to one of the door handles. A crooked silver snake hovered above it, eyes inlaid with emeralds. Ignotus reached out and knocked on the front door three times.

There was a knock on the door, and the polite three syllables-buckle-buckle-buckle-

"come in."

Ignotus pushed the door handle and pushed it open, "Thomason, it’s me, I have something for you." When Ignotus said and took out the little gift from his robe, he Seeing Thomason coming out of the bathroom, his hair was a little wet, and he draped it casually on his forehead. He was wearing a nightgown and his hands were still in his pockets. Ignotus smelled the scent of the shower gel on his body, with a rare reddish cheek on his cheek, and looked at him with a smile.

"What happened to Ignotus? It's almost curfew, what do you need to give to me now?"

"...Yes...in the morning...in the morning, I bought a small gift for you in Bay Town. I think you will like it." Ignotus looked at Thomason like this He swallowed unconsciously, his heart beat, his voice stammered, and he felt his face flushed like a cooked shrimp.

Thomason raised one eyebrow, and saw Ignotus' helpless expression in front of him, which made him feel cute.

"This is a diary. I added a waterproof spell to this diary. I believe you will have a place to use it this semester." Ignotus lowered his head as if he had done something wrong. He looked away from Thomason and suppressed his heartbeat, and gave the diary to Thomason.

But Thomason did not reach out his hand to take the diary. Instead, he stretched out his hands to embrace the boy in front of him. One hand stretched to the back of the boy's head, through the messy but strangely soft hair, and the other hand to Ignotus' waist exerted force to bring the boy in front of him close to his arms and hug him tightly.

"Thomason?" Ignotus was surprised by Thomason's sudden hug.

"Thank you." Thomason rubbed the tip of his nose affectionately against Ignotus in front of him and tightened his arm. Like any ordinary brother who cared about his brother, he completely embraced Ignotus into the arms.

"You like it." Ignotus felt his face turn red like a cooked shrimp again.


	9. Christmas Party (Part 1)

On weekend afternoons, Quidditch Stadium was very lively, because today is Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. After Gryffindor team captain Edith Weasley told her players about today's strategy, she talked to Ignotus who was a seeker.

"Ignotus, remember to take action in an emergency."

"Understood." Ignotus nodded.

In the end, after Ignotus caught the Golden Snitch in a perfect quick dive, Gryffindor won with 190 points to 90 points.

Amidst the thunderous screams, the fourth-grade young seeker walked out of the court surrounded by the enthusiasm of his teammates and other lions. And a handsome Slytherin student and the same handsome Slytherin student with crescent hair behind him are standing outside the passage, as if waiting here specially. As soon as the handsome Slytherin saw Ignotus, The cold and sharp obsidian eyes seemed to have disappeared from tenderness.

Thomason walked over gracefully and slowly, and in front of the enthusiastic lions, he congratulated Gryffindor’s greatest hero today: "This is a very splendid game, Ignotus, congratulations on your victory. ."

"Thank you, Thomason." Ignotus said with a smile, and walked up to Thomason and held out his hand to hug the boy in front of him.

Thomason felt the warmth of Ignotus and showed a gentle smile, "Well, I believe you are hungry, come and eat a sandwich." And he reached out and stroked Ignotus’ cheek, while in Virgo behind Thomason raised the basket in his hand, "You are hungry too, come and eat." Thomason raised his head and said to the Gryffindor team behind them.

The called players glanced at each other, and then nodded with embarrassed smiles. Although they were used to getting along with Ignotus and Thomason, they couldn't help but feel embarrassed when they saw this intimacy with their own eyes. Behind them, Dana happily ran out to take the basket in Virgo's hand and ran back to the players, and took a sandwich to eat.

"Why don't you eat it? Thomason made it by himself. It's delicious." Dana asked while eating.

"Dana Weasley, if you eat one more piece, do one more lung capacity training!"

A clear female voice appeared behind them, and the Gryffindor team automatically walked their captain to Dana.

"Oh, sister, you can't treat me like this!" Dana couldn't help screaming when he heard his sister's words.

"Hello, Thomason and Virgo." The strong Gryffindor female captain nodded to Thomason and Virgo, "Do you know that you are a Gryffindor Keeper? You have already started. Increased weight and Quidditch skills dropped. I would think you are a substitute!" She turned to her brother and said.

"Edith, don't be angry, you know that Dana is just a bit gluttonous, and I assure you that he will lose weight." Virgo, who was beside Dana, pacified Queen Gryffindor.

"Virgo, you don't have to say good things for him, he will start to lose weight tomorrow!" Edith said aggressively.

"No--!"

Amid Dana's screams, today's Quidditch game officially ended. Thomason took Ignotus back to his dormitory with a helpless expression at Dana, while Virgo left to accompany Dana back to the auditorium to enjoy the final refreshment. As for the other members of the Gryffindor team, they had already returned. Go to the lounge to change clothes. In the end, Dana was forced to accept Edith Weasley's order to reduce his appetite and strengthen training, and finally won the Quidditch championship in the Gryffindor team against the Slytherin team.

When the Hogwarts Castle was covered by a few feet of snow and the thick ice formed on the Black Lake, Christmas was just around the corner. Except for a few registered students who will stay in the castle to spend the festive season with the teachers and staff, students in the upper grades and above, especially those who have just entered the fourth grade, are particularly excited. They look forward to the Christmas party held on Christmas Eve for a long time, and the students in the lower grades had already boarded the Hogwarts Express train home for the holidays on the first day of preparation for the holiday.

During this period, Slytherin College caused a commotion after another, because the two outstanding and handsome students of Slytherin were attracted by girls of different ages. Every day Ignotus and Dana reluctantly watched Thomason and Virgo being surrounded by a group of girls, and Ignotus even occasionally bumped into their Gryffindor girl to actively invite Thomason. On the other hand, because he didn't want Dana's loneliness that night, Virgo rejected many girls in these few days.

In the end, the two Slytherins, who are famous for their beautiful faces, did not accept any invitation from girls and boys from the college to be their Christmas party dance partners.

Until the night of Christmas Eve, Ignotus was helping Dana organize his gown to go to the auditorium. When they were discussing the dinner and going to the auditorium’s door, the stairs on the other side of the auditorium’s door caused a commotion. Thomason and Virgo appeared at the same time, with thin lips, a sharp nose, and black hair with a drooping forehead. Thomason, who was quite handsome, put on his charming black eyes that seemed to be night. The obsidian robes made his tall figure look slender. What made the girls next to him screaming intoxicated and involuntarily seemed to be a slight smile from the corners of the happy Thomason's mouth.

The Malfoys next to Thomason, who has always been known for their love of beautiful things, wears a white robe that is comparable to Thomason, and shows his family is proud of his meticulous crescent-colored hair and face features. More attractive. They walked in front of Ignotus and Dana under the gaze full of frogs that seemed to be caught by a snake.

"Ignotus, good night. Besides, you are very beautiful tonight." Thomason walked to Ignotus and looked at Ignotus’s robe tonight is also made of white fabric. Different robes, Ignotus is more suitable for white in comparison, because Ignotus’s grandmother green eyes look very charming and beautiful, making people full of possessiveness, embracing him fiercely, even Locked in a room where no one can be greedy for his beauty.

"Not beautiful, but handsome." Ignotus said to Thomason with a reluctant expression after hearing Thomason's remarks.

"Okay, but you are really attractive tonight." Thomason reached out and stroked Ignotus' cheek and stared into his eyes.

Ignotus was embarrassed to be watched by Thomason, and couldn't help avoiding Thomason's gaze. He felt his face and ears were as red as cooked shrimp. Ignotus' bewildered look made Thomason feel cute, and Thomason couldn't help laughing.

"Well, let's go in. I believe we have attracted a lot of attention."


	10. Christmas party (part 2)

When they walked into the auditorium, they saw that Virgo was already surrounded by many Slytherin girls. Ignotus saw Virgo smiling and responding to each girl while Dana was beside him. He raised his brows and looked at Virgo.

At the same time, Ignotus saw their Gryffindor female captain Edith put on a crimson dress tonight and raised a smile, reaching out and hooking her dance partner was a Ravenclaw fifth-grade student. The domineering momentum stood in the upper grades.

"Shall we dance?"

When Ignotus was distracted from Edith, Thomason reached out and took Ignotus to the center of the auditorium, and made an inviting gesture toward Ignotus. At that time, Ignotus discovered that the music in the auditorium was beginning to be broadcast, and he suspiciously reached out and accepted Thomason's invitation.

Then the boys present and their dancing partners began to dance, and Thomason pulled Ignotus close to him with one hand, Thomason grabbed Ignotus’ waist and began to pull Ignotus. Thomason danced with the pace.

The music stopped. "Thomason, I can't jump anymore, let me rest." Ignotus couldn't help but said to Thomason.

"As a nobleman, Ignotus you should overcome difficulties." Thomason pulled them closer and grabbed Ignotus by the waist. Then they danced one after another until Ignotus could not stand and stopped.

"Ha...Tho...Thomason, I...really...really can't do it!" Ignotus said breathlessly, "take a break," and took a deep breath to Thomason said.

"Well, you take a break, I'll get you a glass of pumpkin juice." Thomason said.

Ignotus nodded to Thomason sitting on the bench next to the auditorium.

When Thomason left for a drink, Dana was holding a plate full of desserts, a kind of angry expression eating those desserts beside Ignotus, "That Virgo Greengrass Malfoy, he didn't mean he would stay by my side, now he only knows how to talk and laugh with those girls." Dana complained to Ignotus with a bite.

"Dana, you know, this is a social etiquette." Ignotus frowned and sighed to Dana. "We are an ancient magic family. Although our family is mixed now, the Potter family , Weasley family, Malfoy family and other magic families, because of the ancient family status, we should pay more attention to our own speech than others, because it is Virgo, he comes from one of the nobles of ancient magic, so pay special attention to every move A move," Ignotus said again.

"I know, but I don't like it," Dana said.

"To be honest, I don't like it either, but as a successor to the Potter family, unless you choose the next successor, you must have a positive impression on the outside." Ignotus said. Ignotus sighed, because his Harry Potter name gave his children and grandchildren a lot of traditional shackles in the magic world, saying that they should be a model of the ancient magic family.

" Ignotus, drink it." Thomason returned to Ignotus and handed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you."

"Ignotus, I..." Just as Thomason opened his mouth to Ignotus, three Ravenclaw girls near them offered to invite them to dance at the Prince of Hogwarts.

"Sorry, I am Ignotus's partner tonight." Thomason rejected the three Ravenclaw girls with a nice smile. When they heard Prince Hogwarts reject their invitation, they couldn't help but walk to the other side of the auditorium with a disappointed expression.

"Thomason, you don't have to accompany me, you can accept their invitation." Ignotus said, looking in the direction of the three Ravenclaw girls.

"I said, I will be your dance partner tonight." Thomason said firmly to Ignotus.

Ignotus reluctantly accepted Thomason's statement, and Dana shrugged his shoulders next to them, and then gobbled up his dessert.

The party lasted for a long time. Ignotus found that the auditorium had begun to reduce the number of people. Ignotus opened his mouth to Thomasson and Dana and expressed his intention to leave. Thomason nodded in agreement, and insisted that he be sent back to the dormitory. After they said goodbye to Dana who was still eating dessert and two Slytherin girls who were haunting Virgo, they said to Gryffindor. The tower moves forward.

When they arrived at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room in the entrance portrait wall hole, "Thomason, don't need to send me next time, I am not a child, I can go back to the bedroom alone, and good night." Ignotus turned and said to Thomasson who had taken him back to the common room.

"Actually...I am determined...to send you back to the bedroom for a reason," Thomason hesitated, "Actually, I have something to tell you..." Thomason said half as if Do something wrong and lower your head in general.

"Thomason, what do you want to say?"

"Ignotus, I...I want you to spend the night with me tonight."

"No problem, I can accompany you." After Ignotus heard Thomason's words, he did not expect Thomason to say that, and then smiled to Thomason.

After that, Ignotus gave an order to the portrait of the fat lady, and then let them into the common room. In front of them was a round room made for the enthusiastic little lions to provide a comfortable environment for conversation, filled with soft armchairs, and two spiral staircases leading to male and female dormitories. Ignotus took Thomason back to his and Dana’s bedroom and sat on Ignotus’s bed with four pillars, while Ignotus summoned house elves to bring them Two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Donny." Ignotus thanked the house elf who sent them two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Very happy. With the appreciation of Mr. Ignotus Potter, Donny is very happy! I will tell them that both Mr. I Ignotus Potter and Mr. Thomason Potter are very good wizards. It is our honor to serve the two great Mr. Potter!" Donny said to them excitedly.

"Donny, Donny, you calm down, now you can go back to the kitchen." Ignotus picked up a glass of pumpkin juice on the table and said to the house elf in front of him.

After Donny heard Ignotus's words, he bowed deeply to Ignotus and Thomason before he disappeared from the bedroom "They are still warm and lovely." Ignotus said to Thomason.

"Really? They are very good helpers." Thomason said.

Hogwarts house elves are more enthusiastic and loyal to Ignotus and Thomason than other students. The reason is that when Harry was Harry Potter, he would secretly go to the kitchen with his two grandchildren to meet the house elves. Ignotus was willing to listen to them and often brought hemp Give them melon food. Although Thomason did not have the passion of Ignotus, he would regularly tell house elves some Muggle stories for them to listen to. As they grew up, Thomason slowly stopped going to the kitchen to meet them, and Ignotus would secretly go to the kitchen to talk to them regularly.

"Ignotus, did you have fun tonight?" Thomason asked thoughtfully.

"Happy, I have you with me, especially Thomason, you are willing to agree to my request." Ignotus said to Thomason with a smile.

"So... in a few days, it's the 31st, will you celebrate your birthday with me?"


	11. Thomason's fifteenth birthday (part 1)

"Thomason, why do you say that?" After hearing Thomason's words, Ignotus tilted his head and made a confused expression, "I will definitely spend my birthday with you." Then Ignotus said to Thomasson with his grandmother green eyes with a serious expression.

"Christmas, last year's Christmas, my grandfather and I spent time at Hogwarts, he would make me a cake for me to eat, and he would buy me a gift I like." Thomas Sen lowered his head to recall the days when his grandfather Harry took care of him while he was still alive.

"... Thomason, listen to me. Because of you, I decided to register for school this year. I know you spend Christmas and your birthday with Grandpa every year at Hogwarts, but there is no grandpa here this year. You will feel especially lonely by your side, so I registered to stay in school for the first time to accompany you on your birthday."

Ignotus recalled that his grandson Ignotus had to take the Hogwarts Express home every Christmas, with his parents James and Destiny and younger sister Goldie. Stay at home and spend Christmas together every year, and the reason why he decided to spend it at Hogwarts early this year is because Thomason in front of him, he didn’t want his grandson to spend it at Hogwarts, even at It's not a bad thing to spend at Hogwarts, but being able to spend Christmas with your family is a simple and sweet little thing.

"Ignotus." Thomason raised his head suddenly and called Ignotus. When Ignotus didn't have time to react, he grabbed Ignotus from the lightning speed. The body hugged firmly.

"Thomason!" Thomason's sudden hug shocked Ignotus. His nose slammed into Thomason's shoulder, and he asked dullly, "Why do you want to hug suddenly?" Ignotus discovered Thomason. In addition to the small habit of kissing him on the cheek at every turn, he has recently developed the habit of hugging him at every turn.

Ignotus thinks he needs to find one day, and he tells Thomason seriously that he can't do it anymore.

"I'm glad you didn't go home to spend Christmas with your uncle's parents for me." Thomason touched his nose affectionately and whispered, but he couldn't hide his happy tone.

"Thomason, I promise you will have an unforgettable birthday." Ignotus felt the joy of Thomason, and he couldn't help but laugh, his eyebrows curled up, and his black forehead was a grandmother. The green eyes are shining, like the brightest gem, the brightest moon.

The next day, the two of them stayed in the Slytherin dormitory for one day, because only two of them registered to stay in school. As for the others? Because Dana still keeps losing weight, Dana is forced to take the express train home together under the authority of his sister Edith. Virgo originally wanted to spend time with them at Hogwarts, but in the end, after Professor Malfoy knew about it, he talked to Virgo for one night. He didn't want his mother to spend Christmas alone, so the three of them Use the Malfoy family carriage to go home to celebrate on Christmas Day. In the end, Cornell did not stay in school to celebrate the festive season with them, but when Ignotus and Thomason bid farewell to him in the morning, Cornell was in Thomasson without seeing Ignotus. Said a few words in his ear, and then hugged them both.

"Thomason, I wish you a happy birthday, and I wish you all the best and your wishes come true." When Cornell set foot on the express train, he turned back to Thomason and then winked at him mischievously.

"I'm curious what Cornell said to you?" Ignotus asked.

"Nothing, he just told me to take good care of you."

"Really?" Ignotus was not satisfied with Thomason’s answer, but Ignotus, who had returned to the castle gate soon, called to come back to him until he forgot at dinner up the problem.

Until the morning of New Year's Eve, Thomason slowly woke up with the morning sun shining throughout Hogwarts and the Black Lake. He found that there was no Ignotus on his right hand, so he grabbed his hair. After yawning, he climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he walked out of the dormitory to the common room, he found a senior student wearing a Gryffindor robe facing him in the middle of the common room.

"You are?" Thomason approached the senior student and found that he had black tousled hair and was tall, a few inches taller than him. He seemed to be a sixth-grade student.

When the senior student turned to face Thomason, his grandmother's green eyes met the obsidian eyes, and his face showed a mischievous expression of success.

"Ignotus?" Thomason was shocked by Ignotus, who suddenly grew up several years old in front of him. He almost didn't recognize Ignotus. "You drank the ageing agent? Why do you need it? Do this?" Thomason asked again.

"I said that I promised you will have an unforgettable birthday. Although I can't become a grandpa to accompany you for a day, but I drink a bottle of aging agent for one day. You can treat me as my brother today and let me take it. You enjoy your fifteenth birthday," Ignotus said as he walked towards Thomason, "First, let's go to the kitchen." And stretched out his hand to pull Thomason out of the Slytherin common room.

"The kitchen? What are we going to do in the kitchen?" Thomason asked.

"Secret." Ignotus said with a smile.

When they walked to the kitchen, the house elves in the kitchen seemed very excited. Ignotus needed some loud sounds to stop their emotions, "If you make any more noise, we won't come again!" Ignotus said in his loudest voice.

When Ignotus finished speaking, at first glance, the house elves in the kitchen were quiet.

"You are doing a good job, please give me a corner with Thomason. Besides, Donny, please go and get the cake out." Ignotus said with satisfaction.

The house elf Donny heard Ignotus' orders and couldn't help screaming in excitement, and quickly walked to the end of the kitchen.

Thomason looked at Ignotus suspiciously, and Ignotus responded with a smile.

After a while, the house elf Donny took a beautiful cake, walked to the table in front of them, and put it down, and moved back to the house elf.

"Donny did a great job," Ignotus said to Donny, "You said last night that grandpa makes you a cake every year, and then I made you a cake and gave you a bite." He turned his head and smiled at Thomason, he reached for a piece of cake and handed it to Thomason.

Thomason was suspicious of the taste of the cake in front of him, but he finally took a bite. When he ate the cake, he found that it was a familiar taste, which was his grandfather's taste. Ignotus’ cake is full of grandfather’s taste.

"Tasty?"

"...It's delicious, it's delicious, thank you, Ignotus."


	12. Thomason's fifteenth birthday (part 2)

Afterwards, Ignotus and Thomason walked to the atrium and played for a long time. Until dinner time, when they arrived at the auditorium, the students and professors in the auditorium were shocked by the growing up of Ignotus. They did not expect to grow up. Ignotus is very old when he was young and the former principal Harry Potter. Later, two senior students from Gryffindor College couldn't help but ask if Ignotus had drunk the ageing agent. Ignotus responded that they had prepared the ageing agent by themselves and took it, and the effect continued one day. He also told them that he did this for Thomason's birthday today.

"You know, when I secretly made an ageing agent in the girls' bathroom on the second floor, Merlin knew that this Moaning Myrtle hadn't spoken to anyone for a long time, and I talked to her for three full hours. "Ignotus said to Thomason as he piled salad on his plate.

"It takes a long time to prepare the ageing agent, how can you get it?" Thomason asked.

Ignotus originally didn't score high in Potions, but Ignotus's grades suddenly changed from qualified to outstanding during this semester, giving everyone unexpected results.

"Oh, actually, I want to thank the Moaning Myrtle. When I cut the material, she will help me see the condition of the collapsible cauldron." Ignotus scratched his head, seemingly doing something wrong. Mason, we will finish our dinner soon, and then we will go back to the bedroom, and I will give you a gift."

"Will you give me a gift?"

"Yes, I will give you a gift like Grandpa."

Afterwards, Ignotus and Thomason walked to Ignotus and Dana’s bedroom, Ignotus asked Thomason to sit on his bed with his eyes closed, and then Ignotus God The mystery took the gift wrapped in a box and walked to Thomason, then Ignotus put the gift in Thomason's hand, and he opened his mouth to tell Thomason to open his eyes.

"This is... Is this a locket?" Thomason opened the box, and he asked with a puzzled expression inside a golden locket full of Slytherin style.

"This is something I discovered by accident. Besides, I added a powerful protection spell taught by Grandpa to the locket to protect you from unnecessary harm."

"Thank you, I like it very much." Thomason put the locket on his body, stood up and stretched out his hand to hug him in front of Ignotus, and touched his eyes with the tip of his nose affectionately. While lowering Ignotus’ height, he kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Thomason, you can't hug me at all times." Ignotus stretched out his hand and patted Thomason on the back.

"I want it, I like this."

"There really is no way for you."

Things are like running wild horses, out of control.

Later, Ignotus returned to his original appearance in front of Thomason, and his height returned below Thomason. Thomason once again reached out his hand to embrace Ignotus and said, "I still like The way you are now, it's just right to stand beside me like that."

On the second day, Thomason woke up from his dream. He opened his eyes and saw the black head resting on his head and his healthy face bathed in the sun. He once again discovered that Ignotus had thick eyelashes, a moist and warm mouth, and a flexible body covered with comfort. With his feather quilt, his body fell along with his breath, and his peaceful and peaceful face captured his eyes.

Thomason celebrated his birthday with Ignotus yesterday and convinced Thomas that he could not give up Ignotus. He wanted to be with Ignotus forever, but their parents would prevent them from falling. Falling in love, even using the forgetting potion to force him to forget the days he and Ignotus spent together, so that they met like strangers. Importantly, Ignotus treats him as a cousin and relative.

On Christmas morning, when they said goodbye to Cornell, Cornell told him that he could see his feelings for Ignotus, just like his feelings for Maxwell. So he had to hold back his feelings for Ignotus.

He needs a long plan, as long as Ignotus falls in love with him, everything is different, they will leave the magical world, go to America.

Yes, if it fails, the consequences will be disastrous. However, once successful, the results are most effective.

Ignotus, who was opposite Thomason, woke up slowly, stretched out his hand and rubbed his eyes. "Yawn, good morning, Thomason." After yawning, he said to Thomason.

"Good morning, Ignotus." Thomason said with a smile.

At the end of the Christmas holiday, with the students returning home from vacation, Hogwarts' follow-up for the next semester began. Ignotus was holding "Thousands of Magical Herbs and Mushrooms" on a table in the library, boredly observing the students who were studying hard around him. He was really boring to go crazy. Finished today's homework, and Dana, who was opposite him, was working hard to write down his unfinished homework.

At that time, Ignotus saw a figure of a person. Isn't that Thomason who is currently attending the Defense Against the Dark Arts class? Why doesn't he take classes in the Defence Against the Dark Arts hall and walk around in the promenade?

Later, Ignotus bid farewell to Dana and quickly followed Thomason. Ignotus gave himself an invisibility spell and a quiet spell. He followed Thomason to a vacant classroom. He wanted to know why Thomason gave up attending the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and went there. In the vacant classroom, when he approached the door of the classroom, he heard a loud noise at the end of the corridor. At the same time, Thomason heard the sound of the promenade in the classroom. He quietly left the classroom and walked back to the library. Ignotus had to give up following Thomason, and went to no one's corner to release the invisibility spell and quiet spell.

Why did Thomason go to the unmanned classroom? Practice spells? Probably no, he knew Thomason would invite him to practice spells together. So it's a potion made? But Thomason only had to talk to Professor Malfoy and the professor would let Thomason use it when he was free in the basement.

Ignotus couldn’t think of Thomason’s behavior. He focused on Thomason’s strange behavior and didn’t notice the situation behind him until he stretched out a hand to suddenly embrace him and put his chin on his neck. Ignotus was frightened, his body slowly relaxed with the familiar smell, he knew that this man was Thomason.

"Thomason, did you just finish the Defence Against the Dark Arts class?"

"Yes, Ignotus."


	13. Sudden Confession (Part 1)

The cold January has passed, and the sweet February has arrived, and the air at Hogwarts is full of sweetness. The girls in each college talked in groups of three about what chocolate they used to give to their favorite objects. For boys, Valentine's Day has no chance for boys in grades one to three. They don’t care whether they will receive chocolates and continue to play on campus. As for the senior boys in February, pay extra attention to their appearance. For boys who entered the fourth grade, Ignotus often sees him in the common room. Classmates Chad Bowen and Kleist Joyce are discussing how to use potions to soften their hair. On the other hand, he was watching his friend Dana burying his head in studying a book. He approached Dana curiously, and he found Dana was reading a book to study the relationship between men and women.

"Dana Weasley, do you have someone you like?" Ignotus asked.

"Hey!" Dana heard Ignotus’s question and immediately stopped Ignotus’s words, "No, Ignotus, I don’t have anyone I like," Dana looked around and found The students around did not pay attention to their conversation, and then sat in front of Ignotus, "This is Virgo, he likes a girl."

"Virgo, does he like someone?"

"Yes, he told me he liked a Gryffindor girl."

"Gryffindor? I'm curious who he likes?" Ignotus asked.

"I'm also very curious, but Virgo didn't tell me." Dana said disappointedly. "But he told me that he would confess to the girl on Valentine's Day, so for my good brother, I should learn something between men and women. I think it can help him confess success.” Dana said to Ignotus.

"Well, then I hope he will succeed, and lovers will eventually get married."

A few days before Valentine’s Day, Ignotus and Dana had just walked out of the forbidden forest. They protected the magical biology hall for two sessions and walked to the atrium. They saw Thomason walking out of an arithmetic and divination class. The corridor entered the atrium, Ignotus waved to call Thomason, and Thomason heard Ignotus’ voice and smiled towards their face. "Thomasson, how about today's arithmetic divination test?" Ignotus asked.

"Yes," Thomason replied.

"Yes? Thomason, your grades are very good, so you must be excellent (O)." Dana heard Thomason's answer and couldn't help but say it.

"Thomason, I heard that Virgo has someone he likes. The object is a Gryffindor girl, do you know?" Ignotus asked.

"I know this, Virgo told me that he likes someone. As for who she is, Virgo wants me to keep a secret." Thomason said.

"Then we won't know until Valentine's Day." Ignotus said.

Finally, on Valentine's Day, the air at Hogwarts was filled with the smell of chocolate and roses. Ignotus and Dana smelled the smell of roses from the corner of the promenade. At the same time, they saw several pairs of boys and girls who wanted to confess. Already when they walked to the entrance of the auditorium, they saw that Virgo was facing their same grade Cheryl Edith vindicate, and Cheryl Edith with red hair happily agreed to become a boyfriend of Virgo.

When Ignotus successfully clapped his hands for Virgo’s confession, Dana next to him stared silently at the scene in front of them until Ignotus talked to Dana. Na quickly turned and left the entrance of the auditorium and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Dana, where are you going?" Ignotus followed Dana's pace and chased him. Until Ignotus turned the corner, he did not find Thomason walking in his direction with a few books on the opposite side, and then they collided with each other dramatically.

"It hurts, I'm sorry... Thomason!" Ignotus touched the knocked down neck and said with tears.

"Are you okay, Ignotus?" On the contrary, Thomason asked Ignotus with a gentle smile, then leaned over and picked up the book that had fallen to the ground, and said, "You ran so fast, what happened? "

"I was chasing Dana, and he left suddenly. I was a little worried about him, so I caught up with him and didn't expect to bump into you." Ignotus said to Thomason.

"Leaving suddenly?" Thomason asked suspiciously.

"Yes, when we first walked to the entrance of the auditorium, Dana suddenly left after seeing Virgo successfully succeeding Vindicate Cheryl." Ignotus said to Thomason.

"...I think Dana wants to stay alone now." Thomason said thoughtfully, "Ignotus, you will call Dana later."  
Ignotus nodded when he heard Thomasson say this.

"Thomson!"

When Thomason opened his mouth to speak to Ignotus, a female voice called him behind him. He turned around and found his female classmate Shelena Parkinson smiling at them.

When Shelena Parkinson saw Ignotus next to Thomason, she nodded to Ignotus, "Student Thomason, I have something to tell you." and told Thomason.

"Okay." Thomason finished, "Ignotus, I'll look for you in a while, you can wait for me in my bedroom." He said to Ignotus again.

Ignotus nodded and left them.

Thomason said, "Well, what do you want me to do now?"

Ignotus went to the dungeon, walked into the Slytherin common room, opened the door of Thomason's bedroom, and sat beside Thomason's bed waiting for Thomason.

After a while, the bedroom door opened, and Ignotus looked up from the book and found that Thomason had returned. "Thomasson, Parkinson, she asked you to confess?" Ignotus was right. Thomason smiled.

"Yes, but I refused," Thomason said.

"Why?" Ignotus tilted his head, with a puzzled expression on his face, "She is very beautiful, and matches you." asked Thomason.

"I already have someone I like."

"Oh, who is she?"

Thomason walked in front of Ignotus, leaned over to face the green eyes of the grandmother, took a deep breath, and said the sentence that had been hidden for a long time, "He is you, Ignotus Potter, I like you."

After a long period of silence, when Ignotus reopened his mouth, his voice trembled, and his throat made a choking noise, "Thomason, do you know what you are talking about?"

"I know what I'm talking about, I like you, Ignotus Brian Potter."


	14. Sudden confession (part 2)

In an instant, Thomason suddenly reached out and hugged Ignotus, closed his eyes and kissed Ignotus' lips.

Suddenly, surprised by the sudden action, opened his grandmother's green eyes, and violently pushed away the red and swollen lips that had been kissed by him. The person who was pushed away didn't say anything, and licked the liquid that just came out of his mouth with a look of expression, and smiled.

"Thomason Harry Potter!"

Ignoring Ignotus' roar, Thomason wanted to continue to interrupt the kiss, and stretched out again to grab Ignotus' shoulders. He was suddenly pushed away by invisible force and fell to the ground.

"Thomason Harry Potter, why did you do this? We are brothers, family!" Ignotus looked at Thomason with a solemn expression.

"Ignotus, I like you, and I want to be with you forever." Thomason put away his smile and said seriously to his emerald green eyes.

"No-impossible-, impossible, something went wrong, I didn't handle it well, so you have a feeling that you shouldn't own me." Ignotus muttered to himself with his head down.

It’s impossible for Thomason to like him unexpectedly, it’s that his Harry Potter education is not good, so his grandson has a feeling that he shouldn’t have it, and the important thing is that Thomasson likes Ignotus Brian Potter, definitely not Harry Potter. He can't occupy Ignotus' body, he can't make a decision that he can't save.

"Thomasson, I just treat you as a family and a good brother, I can't accept you." Ignotus said.

"It's okay, I know you worry that we are cousins, and we are male, but I will not abandon you, as you said you will not abandon me." Thomason stood up and said to Ignotus.

Ignotus went back to Gryffindor’s common room unknowingly, sat in one of the armchairs, and recalled Thomason looking at him with a serious look. This expression made him realize Thomason is fifteen years old. This boy is no longer the boy he took care of. Ignotus stretched out his hand to cover his face and sighed deeply.

"Ignotus..."

Ignotus looked up from his distress and found that there was Dana with tears in his eyes. He immediately got up and hugged Dana to comfort him.

"Dana, what's the matter?"

"Ignotus, it's too late...I...I finally realized that I liked Virgo,...but he likes Cheryl." Dana grabbed Ignotus’s school gown cried and said.

After a sweet Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, Hogwarts students discovered two things. First, the handsome Slytherin Virgo Malfoy and Cheryl Edith became boyfriend and girlfriend, and the second was that Ignotus Porter and Thomason Porter, who had been in a good relationship last year, were at breakfast not sitting together!

On the night of Valentine’s Day, Dana told Ignotus in tears that after he liked Virgo, he didn’t talk to Virgo anymore, and even the Potions on the Union just said hello to Virgo. Other Gryffindor students chatted. In fact, Virgo found Dana was avoiding him, so Virgo also asked him many times, what happened to Dana that night since Valentine's Day?

"Ignotus, what happened to Dana?" When Ignotus left the library alone, Virgo prevented him from returning to the Gryffindor Tower, and he asked Ignotus eagerly.

"Virgo, he's fine, Dana just has some troubles and can't tell you." Ignotus said.

"Worries? Dana's idea is relatively simple, how long should he not bother him for long?" Virgo asked suspiciously.

"It's true. Dana is still a child in his mind, but he also has his own troubles. He will take the initiative to talk to you when he figured it out. Virgo, I can only say this."

"So, Thomason? Ignotus, you are also avoiding Thomason." Virgo asked again.

"...As for me avoiding Thomason, I can't tell you this...I have a reason to avoid him." Ignotus said to Vergo with a helpless expression.

"Really, why does everything change after Valentine's Day?" Virgo said with a grin.

"You are right, everything has changed." Ignotus looked at the window of the promenade and said something.

At lunchtime, Ignotus and Dana were sitting at the long Gryffindor table for lunch, "Dana, eat more, you haven't eaten anything in the morning." Ignotus exhorted and mumbled. Ringing Dana next to him.

"Ignotus, I really don't have an appetite," Dana said.

"Dana, have you ever thought of telling Virgo what you think of him, failure or success, let you tell him." Ignotus put down his knife and fork and said to Dana.

"No, Ignotus, I am worried that after I finish speaking, I will no longer be a brother or even friend of Vergo." Dana said with his head down.

"Dana, you can't always escape Virgo."

"So, Ignotus, what did you do with Thomason?"

"...He said something that I can't accept, but I will take care of it, so I am very worried about you, Dana."

"thank you."

Ignotus and Dana from Gryffindor College took two magical biology courses and walked into the atrium. They ran into Thomasson and Virgo from Slytherin College who had just finished a herbalism class. When they looked at each other, they quieted down in an instant. Suddenly Dana walked out of the atrium, and Virgo immediately started to follow Dana. When Ignotus stopped Virgo, Thomason grabbed his hand and he could only watch them leave the atrium.

"Thomason, let go, I'm going to see Dana."

"Ignotus, they always have to face problems, now is the time for you to face my feelings for you." Thomason said.

"I didn't talk to you."

After Thomason listened to Ignotus’s speech, Thomasson grabbed Ignotus’ hand, tightened his strength, and more forcefully pulled Ignotus into his arms. "Ignotus, although you didn't talk to me, but I want to say a word, I will not give up." He ignored the eyes of the students around him and said in Ignotus' ear.

Ignotus sat on the edge of the black lake, recalling what Thomason had just said. In fact, the heartbeat of Ignotus missed an instant beating. At that moment, he thought he had seen Thomason before, and that kind of gentle and sincere feeling deeply made people unable to extricate themselves. He tremblingly held his hand close to the heart. Ignotus closed his eyes, thinking to tell himself.

I can't like Thomason! I can't like Thomason! I can't like Thomason!


	15. Dana's favorite

At the same time, a chase battle appeared on the promenade on the seventh floor.

"Dana Ronald Weasley, stop for me!" Virgo yelled at Dana with the red hair in front of him as he ran. But Dana heard Virgo's call and ran to the Gryffindor common room on the eighth floor.

"Well, you force me to do this, Dana Ronald Weasley, Dana Accio!" Virgo stopped, reached out his hand into the pocket of his robe, took out the wand, and waved it to Dana Shouted.

In an instant, a force similar to a door key hooked Dana's body, and he flew to Virgo's open arms uncontrollably.

"Let me go, Virgo Malfoy!" Dana stood in Virgo's arms in surprise and began to resist Virgo's embrace.

Virgo saw Dana struggling hard in his embrace, so Virgo immediately increased the strength of his embrace Dana, "When are you going to escape me?" and said angrily.

"...I didn't, Virgo, I just found out that I have a person I like." Dana gave up and said sullenly, lowering his head.

Virgo felt that Dana did not struggle to leave, slowly let go of Dana, and reached out to make Dana turn around to look at him, but Dana lowered his head to prevent him from seeing his expression, "You have someone you like, she Who is it, we are brothers, I can help you pursue her." Virgo was surprised when he heard Dana's words, but quickly said in a cheerful tone.

"...He already has someone he likes." Dana whispered.

"He? Is he a boy? Dana, do you tell me you like boys?" Virgo asked with an incredulous expression.

"Yes, Virgo, I like boys. That person doesn't know that I like him." Dana raised her head suddenly and said to Virgo's gray eyes, "So, as my good brother, you will support me, or Stay away from me." He also showed a serious expression that Virgo had never seen before.

Virgo was shocked by Dana's expression, and for a moment he didn't know how to respond. Later, he watched Dana turn around and leave the promenade, while Virgo was still standing on the promenade. He didn't know when he raised his left hand, remembering what Dana had said before leaving.

"You can't say it because you can't accept homosexuality."

Ignotus walked back to Gryffindor’s bedroom and met Dana beside his bed. They met the eyes of both parties and couldn’t help but hug each other. Dana cried and said that he had already explained to Virgo. He liked a boy, but Virgo's actions made him feel desperate, showing that Virgo did not like boys at all, how could he like him. Ignotus felt that Dana was pathetic and brave, but he didn't even have a chance to like Thomason.

"Dana, you did a good job, at least you don't have to flee from Virgo." Ignotus patted Dana's head comfortingly.

"But Virgo and I can't play as happily as before." Dana cried.

One night later, Dana cheered up and went into the auditorium with Ignotus, went to the Gryffindor long table and sat down, Ignotus took a bun to Dana. They saw Virgo and his girlfriend Cheryl Edith sitting at the long Slytherin table having breakfast. When Dana saw this, he lowered his head and ate the bread silently. As Dana told Virgo that he liked boys, Virgo did not speak to him. Even when they met, they just nodded hello and left quickly. This state remained for a while, so that Queen Edith of Gryffindor couldn't help but approach Ignotus and ask him to explain why her brother was so unhappy.

When Dana learned that his sister Edith had asked Ignotus, he quarreled with Edith in the Gryffindor common room that night, and the two of them broke up unhappy. On the second day, news came from Hogwarts that Dana liked a mysterious boy, and the only person who knew the truth was Ignotus.

Until one Saturday, when Ignotus went to the library alone to borrow reference books to prepare for Dana's final exam, he was intercepted by Virgo who suddenly appeared.

"Ignotus, I have to talk to you," Virgo said.

"Virgo, hello, just say it."

"About Dana," Virgo said in a low voice, "You know who he likes, can you tell me?" He looked around, no students were paying attention to their conversation.

"...To be honest, I know who he is, but I still can't tell you." Ignotus whispered.

"Then can you remind me? I still see Dana still upset. I even know he will argue with Edith because of this. I want to know who he likes. What is his charm? The boy whose sister was talking was willing to become a boy who was willing to quarrel for him and his family." Virgo thought Dana was not worthy of being frustrated for that person.

"..." Ignotus was silent.

"Please, Ignotus! I don't want to see Dana's unhappy expression again."

"...This boy is pure-blood, I'm sorry, Virgo, I can only tell you this." Ignotus said.

"Pure-blood? There are hundreds of students on campus. There are at least 80 pure-blood boys. Are you sure he is pure-blood?" Virgo asked quickly.

"I'm sure." Ignotus nodded.

"Well, Ignotus, thank you, I will find him and ask him to accept Dana." Virgo thanked Ignotus.

"Virgo, do you accept that Dana will make a boyfriend? He will spend less time with us, and therefore can't even travel together."

"...I accept, I don't want Dana to be unhappy, because he is my brother."

"Virgo, you should say this to Dana, not tell me." Ignotus shook a word, reached out and patted Virgo on the shoulder, took the lead and entered the library.

When Ignotus walked out of the library, it was already dusk, he walked to the corner of the campus gate, and looked at the students returning from Hogsmeade. He knew that Thomason went for a walk in Hogsmeade today, so he went to the gate and waited for Thomason to appear. When he saw Thomason, he recalled that he and Thomason had not talked for a while. Like Dana and Virgo, he just avoided Thomason blindly. After Ignotus saw Thomason returning to the atrium, he also quietly left.

When Ignotus walked to his dormitory with Dana to give an order, he heard two voices coming from the dormitory. It was Dana and Virgo who were arguing loudly.

"What are you talking about, this is my business, I don't need you to help me pursue him." Dana shouted.

"You are my good friend. If I don't help you, who else can I help." Virgo said.

"Virgo, you already have a girlfriend. You should care that Miss Edith is not me. Please leave now!"


	16. Virgo's sincerity

one more time!

Once again, Dana actually quarreled with him over this mysterious boy. He suppressed the dissatisfaction in his heart and asked who Dana liked and helped him pursue this mysterious boy against his will. It was Dana who asked him to leave.

"Dana Ronald Weasley, what are you talking about, you told me to leave for that person!" Virgo shouted angrily.

"Yes, I am asking you to leave now for this person! I don't need you to control who I am with!" Dana shouted.

Suddenly, Virgo stepped up to Dana and stretched out his hand to the back of his head. The other hand reached to Dana’s chin, grabbed and forcibly opened Dana’s mouth. In a moment, Virgo put his head close to Dana, two pairs Lips pressed together.

At that time, Dana felt the sudden moistness on his mouth, but he couldn't ignore it at all, and the sweet juice hit Dana's reason.

However, Virgo held Dana's face, the seductive fragrance was like a catalyst, fingers inserted into the hair, Virgo deepened the kiss, his flexible tongue churned freely in the entangled mouth, lustful tusk and inability Depressed gasps emanated from their throats and echoed throughout the room.

At that time, Ignotus could not hear the quarrel between them outside. He decided to let the two of them solve their problems, and then left silently.

"Do you know what you are?" Dana awakened from the intoxication of the kiss, and immediately pushed Virgo away, and said to Virgo with an unbelievable expression.

"I know! If you like boys, then like me!" Virgo looked dissatisfied with Dana pushing him away and shouting.

"What are you talking about, you have a girlfriend!"

"I know, but during this time, I am very jealous that this boy will occupy your heart! I can't imagine you smiling and holding that person, or even forming a family with him!" Virgo reached out and grabbed the neckline. The green tie on his face said to Dana.

"...Virgo." With a surprised expression on Dana's face, he didn't expect Virgo to say this to him.

"Under this circumstance, Dana, you really just like boys, so you like me. Is the person you can give up with me?" Virgo sincerely expressed his sincere attitude to Dana.

"Then Miss Edith, she is your girlfriend. Needless to say, Virgo, I believe that you only think that I will have a boyfriend in the future and it will affect our relationship. You are just impulsive for a while."

"I am definitely not impulsive! Dana, I like you!"

"Stop talking! You don't want to think about it! You will regret it in the future!" Dana slammed his ears, refused to speak to Virgo and shouted.

"Listen to me, I will tell Cheryl tomorrow!" Virgo stepped forward to grab Dana's hands, and then said to him.

"No, no... Virgo." Dana couldn't help but shed tears.

"Trust me, Dana."

Virgo stretched out his hand, hugged Dana's body in his arms, closed his eyes, and happily kissed his forehead with Dana's acquiescence.

At the same time, Ignotus was sitting alone by the Black Lake, looking at his and Dana's dorms on his live spot map with a smile on his face. He believed that Dana and Virgo would eventually go together.

"Ignotus."

A familiar voice came from behind Ignotus, and he turned to see Thomason.

"Today I will not force you to answer the question between us. I want to talk to you about Dana and Vergo." Thomason said again: "Virgo, he told me last night, he decided to talk to Dana Clear. Obviously, he finally knows that what he liked at first was Dana." Thomason stepped forward and sat next to Ignotus.

"Virgo liked Dana at first?"

"Unexpectedly? Virgo embraced Dana as a good friend, so he was willing to spoil him more. He was willing to not encourage him to find a partner when he did not have a partner, and he would attend the Christmas dance party alone with him. On behalf of Virgo, he subconsciously does not want anyone to share Dana with him. Just as I feel about you, I would be jealous that any boy or girl can be so close to you, except Dana, because he grew up with you since he was a child. Thomason stared at the black lake, moving his obsidian eyes to the grandmother's green eyes.

"Thomason, I..."

"Needless to say, I have finished talking, Ignotus, goodbye." Thomason stood up and said to Ignotus.

Ignotus looked at Thomason leaving, lowered his head, thinking that Thomason’s feelings for him were so serious that it made him so excited, and for a moment he could even imagine himself as Ignotus without having to find A way to wake Ignotus from his body. He hated that he was so mean, that he wanted to survive instead of Ignotus, and even walked with Thomason who was deceived by him.

The next day, Hogwarts students and professors saw a dramatic scene in which Virgo Malfoy was slapped by his former girlfriend Cheryl Edith. The reason Virgo and Cheryl said From this to the end, he liked Dana Weasley but not her, and then Dana explained to Cheryl that the boy he liked was Virgo. Later, Virgo was later punched in the face by Edith Weasley, Queen of Gryffindor, and accused him of making her precious brother sad for a while. At the same time, she warned Virgo to treat her well. Brother, when she hugged Dana, she explained to Dana that she would support them together. And their elder brother Cornell Lupin threatened to attend their wedding, and at the same time wished them earnestly that they could maintain the relationship.

The Slytherin male students around them finally realized that the Gryffindor girls were the most difficult group of people.

On the contrary, Virgo Malfoy’s father, Professor Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was unable to believe that he saw his son like his niece, but he was eventually persuaded to accept them by Virgo and Andromeda. And his daughter Andromeda said something that made him think Dana was a good boy.

As for Ignotus, who had not returned to the bedroom all night, heard the news of Virgo and Dana, with a happy smile that hadn't been seen on his face for a long time, and said with a smile that they could grow up together and start a family after graduation.

Later, a large group of girls at Hogwarts who admired Virgo heard that their idol had made it clear to Dana Weasley that he was the only one, leaving them heartbroken one by one, and silently blessing the lovers. Then they shifted their target to admire their handsome, magical, and polite Hogwarts Prince-Thomason Harry Potter.


	17. Cornell's troubles (part 1)

"Ignotus, we will visit Hogsmeade next Saturday, and you can also join us." Virgo said to Ignotus with a happy smile holding Dana.

Ignotus, Dana, and Virgo, they are sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Recently, Virgo and Dana often go to the Gryffindor table to chat and eat breakfast with Ignotus.

"No, I don't want to interrupt your date." Ignotus seemed to laugh at the two of them in love. Since Vergo and Dana became lovers, they performed sweet scenes in the auditorium every day so that the students next to them could not look at them directly.

Virgo and Dana blushed at the same time, and Ignotus chuckles.

"Then let us go by ourselves." Virgo said blushing, "Besides, Ignotus, you should have a good talk with Thomason." 

Then, Virgo and Dana left the Gryffindor long table prepares for the morning test.

Ignotus couldn’t help sighing. Both Virgo and Dana could see the problem with Thomason. After he knew that Virgo and Dana had become lovers, he and Thomason didn’t seem to resemble each other. It was sitting on the edge of the black lake and talking.

After the morning test, the students breathed a sigh of relief and greeted them with a hearty lunch. On the contrary, the fifth grade greeted their O.W.Ls course nervously in the afternoon, and they greeted the N.E.W.T. course in the sixth and seventh grades. They all prepared for the final O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T. exams of the semester. While Ignotus sat alone on the long Gryffindor table to study, Malfoy's little sister Andromeda walked up to Ignotus and sat down.

"Andromeda, what happened?" Ignotus looked up at Andromeda curiously, because Andromeda rarely had the opportunity to chat with him or ask him about it. Homework, because of Andromeda, she inherited the bright mind of her mother Rose Granger Weasley, and she is also among the top third graders.

"Brother Ignotus, I found one thing. I don't know how to talk to you. This is about Brother Thomason." Andromeda stopped talking, seemingly distressed. Explain how to open your mouth to Ignotus. "A few days ago in the afternoon, I finished two lessons of herbal medicine teaching in the greenhouse. I stayed to help Mrs. Quik pack the tools and went back to the atrium alone. When I found out that Brother Thomason still wanted to come forward and greet him, I saw Thomason disappear in a room. When I caught up with him, I found the room disappeared. Brother Ignotus, what's in the room you are talking about?"

"...I don't know," Ignotus said to Andromeda after hearing it, "Thank you, tell me, Andromeda." And secretly thought that Thomason had recently His actions were obviously weird, and Thomason did not force him to face their feelings.

"No thanks." After Andromeda finished speaking, she got up and returned to her classmate.

Ignotus looked at the long Slytherin table and found that Thomason was reading the Muggle newspaper intently. At that time Thomason drew a satisfied smile, as if the contents of the newspaper caught his attention. Later, Thomason put away the newspaper and got up and left the auditorium. Ignotus also packed his books, got up and followed Thomason.

Thomason walked across the corridor to the basement, walked to the wall and stopped and closed his eyes. At that time, Ignotus was hiding in the corner of the promenade, looking at Thomason secretly. He saw a door suddenly appeared on the wall. He knew that Thomason was fulfilling his wish to Room of Requirement, so he decided to relax. Close to Thomason.

When he approached Thomason's back, "Ignotus, what's the matter?" Thomason suddenly said.

"... Thomason, you know, have I been here all the time?"

"I know."

"I always hope to get your answer." Thomason turned to Ignotus.

"Thomason, we can't be together," Ignotus took a deep breath, "because I will treat you as a relative, not love." Then he showed a serious expression to Mason said.

"...I understand," Thomason lowered his head and said, "Ignotus, I want to be alone for a while." He turned around and reached out to open the door handle of Room of Requirement, carrying Ignotus on his back. After leaving a sentence, opened the door and entered Room of Requirement.

"...But you didn't say anything to stop me."

Afterwards, the door of Room of Requirement closed again, and Ignotus could only watch Room of Requirement disappear on the wall. Ignotus saw Thomason’s expression just now, and he felt very uncomfortable. He never wanted to hurt his Thomason, the child he grew up taking care of, and he hurt him time and time again. Shouldn't he let down Harry Potter's baggage in the first place and get along with Thomason?

"Ignotus, have you listened to me?"

Ignotus looked back from thinking about his relationship with Thomason. He raised his head to meet his light blue eyes. He and Cornell were sitting at the Gryffindor long table to discuss the Quidditch World in August next year. In the championship, Cornell just finished his career orientation and continued to prepare for his NEWT course. Cornell told Ignotus that he would graduate in the direction of a professional Quidditch player or Auror, but Cornell has not yet decided on his final answer.

"Cornell, your Quidditch skills are already very good, and you even have the skills of a professional player. In fact, you can think about it. Of course, your OWLs performance is outstanding, because you have performed well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course I believe that you have outstanding results in NEWT and you have a great chance to become an Auror." Ignotus summed up Cornell's advantages.

"Do you think I should develop there?"

"Cornell, when you met you from me, I knew that you were an independent person. Every decision you made was carefully considered. A year ago you decided to go to Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an exchange student. It's not that you want to see a lot of things, so you convinced your father to let you go to Germany. Actually, you have other things, why do you hesitate?" Ignotus asked with a serious expression.

"Don’t hide from you, Ignotus, I do have one thing to consider." Cornell said with a helpless smile at Ignotus, “It’s about Maxwell, I’m in love with For a long time, on the eve of my going to Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year ago, I confessed to Maxwell, but he refused me again.”

"...Cornell," Ignotus hesitated for a while and then opened his mouth. "You...Because Maxwell is an intern at the Auror office, are you considering becoming an Auror?" He Asked Cornell in front of him.


	18. Cornell's troubles (part 2)

"Yes, so I can have more time with him."

"Cornell, if you decide to become an Auror because of this, I will not support you." Ignotus's lips pressed tightly and said.

"Why?" Cornell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because that is not your real intention, Cornell, you shouldn't let this affect your future."

"...Ignotus, sometimes I think you are an adult, not me." Cornell teased, "If you thought about you a year ago, you didn't have the patience to listen to me and blame me for letting you go early. I know the authenticity of the OWLs course. I can't think of sitting in Hogwarts with you a year later and discussing my whereabouts after graduation." He said to Ignotus.

"Cornell, people will change, so please consider carefully." Ignotus said.

"Okay, then let's turn to the topic, have you solved the problem with Thomason?" Cornell asked with a playful smile, reaching out and supporting his chin.

"...Cornell, do you know?" Ignotus frowned at Cornell.

"I knew the origin for a long time. I knew Thomason liked you, and even fell in love with you."

Ignotus heard Cornell’s words. He did not expect Cornell to know that Thomason liked him. He did not explain to others the reason for the cold war with Thomason. At the same time, he believed that Thomason would not. No information was disclosed to anyone, not even Virgo.

"how do you know?"

"When I was in Gulf town, I could see Thomason liked you, but unfortunately he didn't realize that he would fall in love with you. At the same time, he realized that you were just a brother." Cornell said "Like me, knowing that a word will change our relationship, but I can't help but say it." Cornell said here, showing a sad smile.

"So, your relationship is so strange." Ignotus said.

"Ignotus, in the end, it doesn't matter what you think, what you do is important. I hope you consider that Thomason’s feelings for you are sincere." Cornell finished speaking. He got up and left the Gryffindor long table, leaving Ignotus behind.

Ignotus lowered his head to think of what Cornell had said to him. He saw that the relationship between Cornell and Maxwell made him feel soft on Thomason’s feelings. He did not want to have a bad relationship with Thomason. He remembered his decision to protect their safety, Thomason was the one he wanted to protect. Later, Ignotus stood up, left the auditorium, went to Slytherin College to speak the password, entered Thomason's bedroom, and waited for Thomason to return.

In the evening, when Thomason returned to his dorm, he saw Ignotus asleep on the railing beside his bed. He stepped lightly and approached Ignotus, whom he hadn't faced for several days. Thomason stretched out his hand and gently stroked Ignotus’ cheek. He stared at Ignotus’ face, thinking that he would face Ignotus in the future to organize a family that he couldn’t accommodate, and he felt something in his heart. Another pain.

At that time, Ignotus slowly woke up. Ignotus opened his eyes and saw Thomason looking at him with love.

"Thomason... I want to talk to you, so I'm waiting for you in your bedroom." Ignotus said to his obsidian eyes.

"You want to tell me that we can't be together, you don't have to say it again." Thomason turned around and said with Ignotus on his back.

"No!" Ignotus said immediately.

"...Then," Thomason turned and stared at Ignotus' face, "What do you want to say to me?"

"I...I'm not Ignotus." Ignotus swallowed subconsciously and took a deep breath to save everything, and shouted out the sentence that had been hidden for a long time. I am not the real Ignotus Bryan Potter.” Like a prisoner waiting for the trial, Ignotus closed his eyes subconsciously. In the dark, he only heard his heartbeat, quickly gaining and losing sequence.

After listening to Ignotus’s words, Thomason’s obsidian eyes widened slightly. The next second, his face moved the corners of his mouth. He never cared whether he was the real Ignotus or others. He just cared about the Ignotus who once held his hand and told him that he would not leave him. He has always liked Ignotus in front of him.

There was silence all around, and just as Ignotus began to feel trance, the hair on his forehead was suddenly gently pulled away.

"I don't care who you are, or even why you use the identity of Ignotus," Thomason's joyous voice whispered in his ear, the burning breath slipped through his ears, Ignotus opened Looking at Thomason’s eyes, "I only like you with one heart and one mind. What I like is that I once said to me, no matter what or when, you will always accompany me to face it. You will not let me go. Ignotus."

Ignotus, who heard Thomason’s words, couldn’t help but shed tears, and choked with his words, "Thomasson, you make me even more compelled to tell you! You never thought about who I am?" He And questioned loudly.

"I do not care."

"But what I care about, my true identity is your grandfather, I am Harry Potter!" Ignotus said with tears, "I am a damn person, I make you feel that you shouldn't have Feel!" He said angrily.

"What... Are you grandfather?" Thomason put down his hand and asked the boy in front of him in surprise.

"One year ago, on Easter night, when I died, I found myself attached to Ignotus. No matter what method I used, I couldn’t find Ignotus’ soul. I could only Playing as Ignotus and getting along with you, now I even want to be with you. I shouldn’t have this idea... Thomason, give up me, I believe you will meet better people.” Ignotus lowered his head as if doing something wrong.

"...Grandfather, it turns out that I have always liked you. Your soul attracts me, not Ignotus." Thomason said with a smile.

"Thomason, give up on me and let our relationship return to normal cousins."

"No, I won't change... Harry, I'll say it again," the obsidian eyes widened slightly again, then stretched out his hand to gently stroke Ignotus’ cheek and lifted it up, "No matter who you are It doesn’t matter, what is important is what you did. You told me that no matter what or when, you will always accompany me to face it, and you will not let me go. In the past month, I know myself very well. I like you, whether you are Ignotus, or Harry Potter, my love and respect, Harry." And then the kiss fell on Ignotus’ forehead, as if Hot directly into the heart.

Deep and meaningful, never forget.

The emerald's eyes widened slightly, and he heard his heartbeat again, quickly getting out of order. For a moment, he didn't care about his identity, he just wanted to tell the boy in front of him what he thought at the moment, "...Thomason, I like you, I won't leave you again." Ignotus took the lead in breaking the silence between the two.

"Harry, I love you."

Then, in the chief dormitory of Slytherin College, two black-haired boys hugged on the bed, as if there were only two of them in the world, as if there was nothing in the world that could prevent their hearts from connecting, the boy with obsidian eyes lowered his head Kissing the lips of the emerald-eyed boy, they closed their eyes to enjoy the happiness, sweetness and deep intoxication brought to each other.

The two didn't notice the Slytherin-style golden locket beside their bed, and instantly, it was shining.


	19. Final exam

"Ignotus." Thomason called the black-haired boy with his back to him.

When the black-haired boy who had been in two sections of the history of magic stopped and turned around, he saw his beautiful obsidian eyes gleaming in the sun, and the corners of his mouth evoked a charming arc, looking like a handsome god who fell from the mortal world. Ignotus immediately smiled happily, and then stepped forward and walked towards Thomason who called him.

Thomason opened his arms, preparing to hold Ignotus in his arms. When Ignotus entered his arms, he touched Ignotus affectionately with the tip of his nose, and then he gently kissed Ignotus’ forehead, as if the boy in his arms was The precious treasure in the world.

Ignotus laughed nicely, and put his head on Thomason's shoulder, poke his lover's chest with his finger, and listened to the latter laughing nicely. They finally became lovers a few days ago. They didn't care about the students around them looking at them curiously.

"Thomason, what did Professor Scamander teach just now to protect magical creatures?" Ignotus asked sweetly.

Later, Thomason lowered his head and whispered in the deep voice in Ignotus' ear, causing Ignotus to laugh again. Ignotus overcame his identity as Harry Potter and Thomason's grandfather, and decided to be with Thomason. He squeezed Thomason's hand in front of him and clasped his fingers.

Until June, the students will usher in an important month, the Hogwarts exam is coming, and the lower grades look forward to the results of their efforts throughout the school year. In contrast, senior students are very nervous about grades. The fourth grade ended the current school year and started their O.W.Ls school year next year, while the fifth and sixth grade students just felt that the nightmare had begun and ended the O.W.Ls course and started the N.E.W.T. course.

Dana lay on the table and let out a lament. His mind was full of the names of the goblins of the goblin rebellion in 1612. He couldn't help complaining loudly about how he could remember the names of all the goblins involved. Virgo beside him couldn't help frowning and dissatisfied that Dana interrupted him just remembering the method and function of collecting the pus from the tuber.

"Dana, stop arguing and review it quickly. After a while, I will test the content of your goblin rebellion." Virgo said to Dana who was holding his hair.

Today is Saturday, and the two of them are sitting at the Gryffindor table reviewing the content of the exam. Obviously, it is not very effective. Dana once again complained about the envy of Ignotus and Thomason.

Ignotus and Thomason are dating in the village of Hogsmeade. Thomason is not worried that his performance will decline as a result, but Ignotus has since told Thomason what he said in his heart. He wanted to cherish the days with Thomason. On this day, the proposal to go to Hogsmeade was made by Ignotus, who put his head on Thomason's shoulder with a sweet smile. After Ignotus and Thomason became lovers, they told Dana and Virgo and Cornell, who had been worried for a long time, that Dana and Virgo were happy for them after they knew the reaction was stunned. Cornell just smiled ridiculously at them and told them that he had decided where he would go after graduation, but he had to wait for his NEWT results to come out before telling them.

Finally, an orange-red sky appeared. Ignotus and Thomason returned to Hogwarts Castle with their fingers clasped together. As they passed by each place, the surrounding students looked at them with envy and jealousy. Since they naturally appeared in front of students and professors, they have received a lot of blessings, and they have also received a lot of dissuasion. Professor Malfoy was one of them to talk to Thomason for a night.

There are not many cases of close relatives of pure-blooded mages, because this can maintain the purity of the family lineage; however, this kind of scene that may seem reasonable in the eyes of the magical world is placed in the "civilized world" advertised by Muggles today. In terms of it, this seems to be a kind of public opinion. Many wizards are already familiar with and use Muggle social rules, which is indeed a lot of pressure for the Potter brothers.

Scorpius Malfoy told Thomason that the relationship between their lovers would reach the ears of his father Albus and Ignotus’ parents James and Destiny during the summer vacation. They may prevent them from falling in love, or even one of them transfers to school and leaves the UK.

Later, Thomason smiled confidently at Scorpius and said: "Uncle Scorpius, you can accept Dana, why can't my father and uncles accept that I am with Ignotus."

On the last day of the final exam, Ignotus opened the phone and received a message from his parents. After he opened it, he deleted the message and followed Dana into the auditorium with a smile for their final exam.

"Ignotus, has anyone called you?" Dana asked.

"It was my mother who called and told me to work hard for the final exam."

The week-long final exam was finally over, and the students finally let go of their nervousness and enjoyed the rest of the Hogwarts semester. The surrounding senior seventh graders took pictures in different places, classrooms, atriums and even in front of the taboo forest. They miss the grass and trees in the castle. They are leaving their campus life for seven years. They are about to face their careers and more difficult challenges after graduation. Dana drags Virgo to find Cornell to take pictures in every part of the castle, and Cornell reluctantly follows them.

However, it is worth mentioning that Edith in fifth grade is obviously a little restless waiting for her OWLs results. As the eldest daughter of the Weasley family, she is not as smart as the brains of Virgo and Andromeda, but It’s rare for Dana to see his elder sister like this. He couldn’t help but smiled in front of Edith, and finally he was hit hard by the book by his dear elder sister. With a glance of his head, Dana immediately squashed his mouth, and then sought comfort from his boyfriend. Virgo expressed helplessness, shrugged and kissed Dana's head. This scene made the surrounding Gryffindor students couldn't help but laugh.

Dana deserves to be their Gryffindor pistachio.

That night, in the chief dormitory of Slytherin College, "Ignotus, I decided to meet with Uncle James and Aunt Destiny and tell them about us." Thomason reached out and stroked. The cheek in front of him said firmly to Ignotus.

"……Ok."


	20. Ignotus' decision

Finally, on the last day of the school year, a year-end banquet was held in the auditorium. Every Hogwarts student sits at the long table of his college, after enjoying their dinner, waiting for the current principal Rogers Bell at the teacher's table to speak.

At that time, Principal Bell rang the bell and got up and announced that the college with the highest score won the College Cup. "Dear students, before I announced that the college would win the College Cup, I spoke to the seventh-grade students this year. You are about to leave us after the night, but tomorrow is your new beginning for you. Here, the professors and I wish you all the best in the future. In addition, I just got the news from the Vratsa Eagles in Bulgaria. They told me that our Hufflepuff Cornell officially received an invitation to become one of the chasers of the Vratsa Eagles in Bulgaria, and we are here to warmly wish him in advance that he can play in the Quidditch World Championship next year. I have achieved good results for the Vratsa Eagles in Bulgaria!" he said loudly.

Suddenly, applause and cheers broke out in the auditorium.

Cornell, sitting at the long table at Hufflepuff, stood up and smiled and bowed deeply to the students around him, waved his hand, thanked them for their warm blessings, and he was very meaningful to Ignotus. He blinked.

Ignotus smiled heartily and responded to Cornell. He is very happy that Cornell has chosen his favorite job as a chaser, which is obviously very suitable for Cornell who likes freedom. He did not choose to be an Auror for Maxwell.

At this time, Principal Bell once again rang the bell, and the students present gradually put away the applause and cheers, and listened to President Bell’s speech, "Students, please keep quiet. I now announce that this year’s college won the College Cup. This is Slytherin College!" The former Slytherin Headmaster Bell exclaimed happily.

There was a burst of cheers from the long Slytherin table in the auditorium, followed by a burst of warm applause from the other long tables in the academy. They congratulated Slytherin on winning the championship again this year.

After that, the year-end banquet was over, and the students returned to their respective college dormitories to pack their bags. Dana told Ignotus that he had an appointment with Virgo to spend the summer vacation at the Malfoy Manor and arranged for the rest of the Malfoy family. The relatives met again, and Dana couldn't help blushing at this point. It seems that Virgo wants Dana to enter the Malfoy family circle sooner, and Ignotus believes that they will hear good news soon.

When Ignotus sat on his bed and watched Dana pack his bags, he lowered his head and thought of the days he spent with Thomason. James and Destiny already knew they were dating. Destiny wrote him a sincere message before. He was asked to reconsider whether he should be with Thomason, as a man of the Potter family, it should be a child-bearing and beloved woman to organize a happy family.

Harry has no expectations for his future, because he has spent sixty years as Harry Potter, but the real Ignotus is impossible. He still has a long way to go, and he can't selfishly decide the happiness that Ignotus should have in the future. On the night he accepted Thomason, he decided that at the moment he disappeared, he would personally cast a powerful forgotten spell on Thomason to end their short-lived love and let their feelings follow. Disappeared as he left. But the important point is that he can't let Thomason know his decision.

"Ignotus!"

Suddenly, Ignotus heard Dana's voice calling him. He raised his head and saw Dana looking at him with a worried expression.

"Ignotus, what are you thinking?" Dana asked, tilting his head.

"I am showing that the four of us should be able to achieve excellent results in this year's final exams. This is a great thing. Besides, what gift I am trying to buy to celebrate our Queen Edith's excellence in OWLs The results." Ignotus said with a barely smile.

"Hey, Edith will get good grades at all. She herself is unreasonably worried, and when it comes to me, I am a little worried about this year's results." Dana put down her clothes into the suitcase and said dully.

"Dana, the four of us will achieve good results and be promoted to fifth grade. I believe Virgo will help you through the O.W.Ls school year."

"Stop talking, you didn't know that Virgo was not satisfied with my grades. When he was reviewing, he often stared at me at the wrong place and said that this is wrong, this place is wrong! This place is wrong! This place is wrong ! Tell me if there is a problem with my mind!" Dana said with a drooping face, knocking on the suitcase angrily.

"Ha...Haha…Virgo is all for your good." Ignotus smiled helplessly and looked at Dana's small movements.

"Humph!"

Afterwards, Ignotus used a super bubble gum to coax Dana to pack his bags intently. Tomorrow morning, take the express train to Platform 9 and 3/4 to return to the Weasley House in Godric Valley. Go to Malfoy Manor in a few days.

The next morning, Ignotus got up very early. After freshening up, they walked to Dana’s bed to wake him up, and then they went to the auditorium to meet Thomason and Virgo for breakfast at the Slytherin table. Later, they took the Yeqila carriage together to Hogsmeade Station and waited for the express train to leave. In addition, Cornell did not take the Hogwarts Express train with them back to London, but used a night wagon to arrive at Hogsmeade Station and bid farewell to them, and directly used the Apparition to move to the German border. He is going back to Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to continue additional courses.

When the express train arrived at platform nine and three-quarters, they discussed the Quidditch World Championships next summer. Although they are not fans of the Vratsa Eagles, they are unhindered to support their friend Cornell.

"Thomasson, did you spend this year's summer vacation in Godric Valley with your father as in previous years?" Virgo asked.

Every year, Thomason spends his summer vacation with his father Albus in the Potter Lodge in Godric Valley, but Albus Severe is the director of the International Magic Cooperation Department at the Ministry of Magic. Spot, often dealing with external affairs, coordinating and coordinating matters related to the Ministry of Magic around the world, and unable to get along with Thomason for a long time, so Thomason is often brought back to Hogwarts by his grandfather Harry. Assist Harry in some simple school tasks, such as sending messages to professors and assisting Professor Scamander in taking care of magical creatures on campus.

"No, I will go back to London with Ignotus this year. Ignotus and I decided to tell our uncles and parents about our relationship." Thomason and Ignotus looked at each other and then shifted their eyes. Said to Virgo.

"I look forward to your good news." Virgo said with a smile.


	21. Blocked love

Ignotus and Thomason returned to Potter's house in London from the 9th and 3rd quarter platform. When Ignotus opened the doorway, James and Destiny stood on the promenade. Looking at them.

"Father, mother, good night."

"Uncle James, Aunt Destiny, good night."

"Welcome home, Ignotus and Thomason, we have something to tell you." James said.

James and Destiny walked to the love seat in the middle of the living room and sat down. After Ignotus and Thomason glanced at each other, they put down their luggage and sat on the armchairs around the love seat.

"Thomason, after we and your father Albus knew about you and discussed it, we decided to ask you to break up now." James said coldly to Thomason.

"...Why, you guys decided to break up when we break up!" Thomason frowned when he heard it, tightened his lips, and couldn't help but stand up and growl at them.

"Because we are your parents, adults, and you are only fifteen or fourteen-year-olds, you don’t even know what true love is!" James continued, "So we will help you decide, in addition, Thomason, your father Albus will help you transfer to the American Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September." James shouted to Thomason.

"Why can you help me make this decision?" Thomason roared.

"Thomasson, calm down!" Ignotus stood up to stop Thomason from coming to him and persuaded him to calm down. After Thomasson listened to Ignotus’s words and remained silent, "Father, mother , Thomason and I are very serious, we hope you can understand our feelings." Ignotus looked at them calmly and said.

Suddenly, James felt that he saw his father Harry Potter. He remembered that he had made a mistake when he was young, and his father Harry did not scold him. He just calmly told him how to remedy him and how to be responsible for it. James said that since his father died last Halloween, Ignotus suddenly changed into another person. In the past, Ignotus gave him and his wife the impression that he was a happy child, and he had never told them in a serious and mature way.

"Father, mother, Thomason is fifteen years old. He has the right to make decisions for his future. How do you arrange this without asking him? I am very disappointed with you. Besides, how do you think we love each other wrong thing?"

"Because you don't know that getting married with close relatives is a paradoxical thing!" Destiny, who was sitting on the sofa, couldn't help but said aloud.

"We have always known, but we are men, and we will never affect our pedigree!" Thomason asked.

"The biggest problem is that you are the young eldest son and the second son of the Potter family. You have to become strong for the Potter family. Now you are the only men of your generation, Darlene and Elsa and Goldie. They are not yet eleven, so you must break up for the family." James said.

"..." Ignotus was silent, and James' speech was in his worry. He knew that James and Albus had tried their best to promote the Potter family. Suddenly, he felt his hands clenched, and he looked up and saw Thomason shaking his hands.

"You must let us break up?" Thomason swallowed.

When James wanted to open his mouth, a man about thirty years old appeared in front of them, with black hair and dark green eyes. The man was facing Thomason, suddenly raised his hand before Thomason was unprepared, and smashed his palm on Thomason's cheek. Ignotus, who was next to Thomason, was stunned, everything came so fast that his brain couldn't make any response for a while.

On the other hand, James and Destiny also looked at the man in surprise.

"Thomasson Harry Potter, you know what you are doing and want to pull Ignotus Jr. to do this contradictory thing with you!" said the man after a long silence. Dong Ren's sharp and indignant tone could not be concealed in his voice.

Suddenly, the living room quickly quieted down.

In front of them was Thomason's father Albus Severus Potter.

"Father, you have no right to restrict our relationship! Have you ever thought that Ignotus will be with me when I am sad, and when I need care, he will also be with me. In other words, I will not let Anything that hinders me stands in front of me, so you just let us break up because we are the Potter family. It is impossible at all!” Thomas endured the red heat and pain on his face and squinted his eyes dangerously. Albus said in front of him.

"Thomasson, you know that I am your father, you should listen to me unconditionally!"

"Uncle Albus, can you calm down and listen to me?" After Ignotus reached out and touched Thomason’s swollen cheeks, he made a gesture to Thomason to shut up his mouth, and then turned to Albus asked.

"..." Albus nodded silently.

"Uncle, father and mother, I hope you don’t stop us, we are in love. In fact, I always think my uncle is a rational person. If you really want Thomason to leave the UK and transfer to the US As for the Elfermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I also decided to transfer to the American Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Thomason.” Ignotus said.

"Ignotus!" James called.

"No, Ignotus, you have never left us so far!" Destiny said in a panic.

"Ignotus, how can you say that!" Albus said loudly.

"Father and mother, Thomason and I are all grown up, we can make decisions for ourselves." Ignotus said seriously to them, "I will not leave Thomason, no matter what or when , I always accompany him to face with him, and I will not let go of Thomason!" Ignotus increased his strength and shook Thomasson's hand and said to the three adults in front of him.

After that, James, Destiny and Albus, they glanced at each other and temporarily put down Thomason’s decision to transfer to the Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but they warned Ignotus. And Thomason, this is a paradox. In fact, they will not support them in loving each other.

Finally, Ignotus and Thomason were in Ignotus’ bedroom. They lay on the bed, "Harry, thank you." Thomason put his hand on Ignotus’ side and whispered Said.

Ignotus shook his head and leaned his head on Thomason’s shoulder. "You are the child I take care of. I decided to be with you. I will not leave you easily." He wrapped Thomason with his palm. Put his finger on his mouth and kiss his fingertips tenderly.

Thomason, until the moment I disappear, I will take away your feelings for me so that you and Ignotus can continue to be brothers without worry.


	22. Aura

Ignotus and Thomason spent some time at the Potter’s house in London, and because of the work relationship between James and Destiny, they often left them and the nine-year-old Ignotus sister Goldie Potter at home, Ignotus assumes the responsibility of caring for them.

Little sister Goldie is very happy to see the changes in her brother, who has always bullied her since she was a child. But when her brother came back last year, she often accompanied her and gently taught her about Hogwarts. When she knew that her brother and cousin Thomason came home to accompany her this year, she felt very happy!

Thomason was sitting in the delicate and beautiful courtyard managed by Destiny. He sat on the bench in the small courtyard. He stared at the sparkling Slytherin-style golden locket in his hand. With a headache, he growled in pain. He closed his eyes tightly and reached out to cover his head, trying to relieve the pain. Suddenly, the moment Thomason opened his eyes, he changed from mysterious obsidian eyes to terrifying blood red eyes.

"Thomason!" When Ignotus walked out of the house and walked to Thomason's side with a smile, it was only a moment, and Thomason's eyes turned to normal obsidian eyes.

At the same time, Thomason didn't feel any pain in his head. Thomason immediately put down his hands and looked up at Ignotus.

"Thomason, do you feel uncomfortable?" Ignotus frowned, looking worried, and bent down and reached out to touch Thomason's cheek.

"I don't feel any sickness. I just have a headache. I don't think it was good to sleep last night." Thomason shook his head, put his hand to cover his cheek, and looked at him with deeply loving eyes at the boy in front of him.

Suddenly, Ignotus' face was as red as a cooked shrimp.

"Thomason, if you are really uncomfortable, tell me you are my family, and I don't allow you to hide from me." Ignotus put his head aside awkwardly, staring at the scenery in front of him. He turned his head to Thomason, and then he kissed him gently on the forehead.

Thomason smiled at Ignotus’ sudden intimacy. He was happy that Ignotus finally took the initiative to do intimate behavior with him.

After seeing Thomason smiling, Ignotus stared at the grass in embarrassment for a while, "I'll go back to the house and cook lunch for you and Goldie." He said, then turned and left.

After Thomason watched Ignotus return to the house, he lowered his head and stared at the golden locket, thinking quietly as he stroked it. Until he heard Ignotus calling him again, he put away the golden locket, got up and smiled and walked to Ignotus’ side, reached out to hold his hand, and then returned to Ignotus. In the house.

"Brother Thomason, teach me how can I see the position of Andromeda at night?" Goldie said excitedly to Thomason who was sitting across from her.

"Well, today is the day to see Andromeda. Let us see if you can see Andromeda in the small courtyard tonight." Thomason nodded and said.

"Great!"

"Calm down, Goldie, let's have lunch first. Still have not finished your homework. After lunch, return to the room to continue. In the evening Thomason will observe the stars in the courtyard with you." Nautus put a plate of pasta on the counter in front of them, followed by a glass of orange juice, and spoke to his little sister.

"Thomason, you need to eat more, you have lost a lot of weight recently." Ignotus turned his head and said to Thomason in a caring tone.

Thomason reminded him through Ignotus that he had lost a lot of weight recently. He smiled and told Ignotus that he didn't have to worry about his health.

But obviously Ignotus did not accept this response, but he knew that Thomason would not take the initiative to tell him, and he had to wait for Thomason to be willing to tell him one day.

In the evening, Destiny finally returned from the Ministry of Magic. She opened the door to Goldie who was welcoming her back. She lowered her head and kissed Goldie on the forehead. "Gordy, did you finish your homework today?" Destiny asked her daughter with a smile.

"I have it, Mommy." Goldie responded excitedly.

At that time, Thomason appeared in front of them. After he took the initiative to greet Destiny, he climbed the stairs and walked into the guest room. When Destiny and Goldie walked into the middle of the living room, Ignotus came out of the kitchen and said, "Mother, you are welcome back." Smiling at Destiny.

"Ignotus, are you cooking dinner?" Destiny asked in surprise, because she smelled the food in the kitchen.

"Yes, I want a dinner for you." Ignotus said embarrassedly.

"Mummy, the food made by my brother is delicious!"

Destiny walked to the door of the kitchen and observed Ignotus. She saw Ignotus cut carrots skillfully. "Ignotus, when do you know how to cook?" Destiny asked suspiciously. She knew that Ignotus never liked to enter the kitchen, even if it was a dishwashing job, how could he make dinner for them alone if he didn't help her finish it?

"Oh, actually, I like to cook lately. When I was at Hogwarts, I secretly went to the kitchen and asked the family elves to teach me a few exercises. Mother, don't you like it?" Tus lowered his head as if he had done something wrong.

"Why, you already have a lot better than before. How can sneaking into the kitchen compare with the prank you made to the president of the last boy student union last year." Destiny reached out and touched Ignotus. Hug into his arms and smiled and said.

Ignotus was shocked by the sudden hug of Destiny, then he blushed and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of his short-lived family and mother. Suddenly, Ignotus felt he was embraced by his mother Lily Potter.

At that time, they did not notice that outside the kitchen door, a pair of obsidian eyes looked at them thoughtfully. Until James came home, everyone sat in the dining room and ate the food made by Ignotus.

"Uncle, I will watch the stars in the small courtyard with Goldie later." Thomason said.

"Yes, Dad, Brother Thomason said today is the day to see Andromeda, I want to see it!" Goldie said to James excitedly.

"Then look at it for a while, not too late, Goldie is still a kid who needs to go to bed on time." James said to Thomason.

"Father, it's too late, I will remind them." Ignotus put down his knife and fork and said.

The night in London came quietly, the sky was full of stars, and Ignotus, Thomason and Goldie lay flat on the grass in the small courtyard. Thomason pointed to the sky and talked to Goldie, while Ignotus who was beside them closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around the small courtyard.

When Ignotus did not hear the conversation between Thomason and Goldie, he opened his eyes and saw that Goldie had closed his eyes and fell asleep. He couldn't help smiling when he saw Goldie's cute sleeping face, then he looked up and saw a pair of mysterious obsidian eyes.

"Harry, can you always be Ignotus?"


	23. Restless heart

"Thomason..." Ignotus said in a low voice, worried that Goldie was beside them. He didn't understand why Thomason asked him. Harry always felt that he was only temporarily borrowing Ignotus' body, and he would disappear and return it to Ignotus one day.

"I know, you always thought you were just borrowing Ignotus’ body, but have you considered my feelings? I think you have been with me. I am a very selfish person. I only want you, Harry ."

"Thomason, I don't know how long I can stay in this world, but whether it's a family member or a couple's identity, I will always be with you." Ignotus reached out his hand and touched Thomason's cheek.

Thomason closed his eyes and silently felt Ignotus' touch. After a while, "It's time to go back to the house and let me take Gordy back to the room." Thomason opened his eyes and said. Afterwards, he stood up and picked up Goldie and walked back into the house.

Ignotus sighed and followed Thomason back to the house.

When they arrived at the door of Ignotus’ bedroom, Thomason turned to him and said that he alone could send Gordy back to her room. Ignotus had to agree to enter under Thomason’s witness bedroom. After Thomason put Goldie on her bed, he left the room and closed the door. Suddenly, his head pained again, which was more severe this time. He squeezed his head and showed an expression of pain, reluctantly approached the wall and panted hard and fell weakly to the ground.

Under the light, his obsidian eyes continued to fade into blood red eyes.

The next morning, Ignotus opened his eyes and climbed out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. When he walked to the front of the room and grabbed the doorknob, he suddenly felt a dark breath wafting from the room. Ignotus immediately grabbed the handle and opened the door. He saw Thomason grabbing his shoulders with both hands, bending his knees by the bed, showing an expression of pain, and saying a word in his mouth.

"I am not you, definitely not you... definitely not you..."

"Thomason, Thomason, Thomason, wake up!"

Ignotus ran in front of Thomason, reached out his hand and patted Thomason’s cheek, trying to wake him, trying to wake him up, but Thomason still closed his eyes and couldn’t hear Ignotus’s. sound. Ignotus rushed to the corner of the room to find Thomason's luggage. He remembered Thomason had a spare tranquilizer potion in his luggage. When he turned around when he found the potion, Thomason opened his eyes and looked at him with his obsidian eyes.

"Harry?"

"Thomason, you'll be fine when you wake up." Ignotus breathed a sigh of relief.

"what's up?"

"Thomason, you just had a nightmare and kept saying the same sentences. Do you remember why you had a nightmare?" Ignotus put down the tranquilizer potion on the ground and knelt before Thomason. He lifted his head and held the person in front of him in his arms.

"Harry, I'm fine. Let me rest for a while. It should be fine."

"No! I'm going to tell James now, you must go to St Mungo's Hospital or go to the Royal London Hospital for an examination!" Ignotus said firmly.

"Harry, I'm really fine..." Thomason said weakly.

"No! I said no, Thomason, I won't let you risk things happen to you!"

"Because Thomas disappeared in front of you to save you, so you were afraid that I would die in front of you, didn't you, Harry Potter?" Thomason asked, looking directly at his grandmother's green eyes.

"Thomason, you─how do you know why..."

"Tell me, the real reason you were willing to raise me back then was that you could put me in the care of your uncle or aunt Lily, but you didn't do that because Thomas made you pay special attention to me and even raised me !?"

"No, because you are my grandson!" Ignotus called. He didn't think Thomason would think of him that way. When he saw Thomason's birth, he remembered the scene of Thomason disappearing before his eyes, and asked him to give the child the same name.

"I don't want to listen anymore, Harry, I won't go to St. Mungo's Hospital, I can already make my own decision-please leave!" Reluctantly stood up and said firmly to Ignotus.

"Thomason, you should listen to me and go to St Mungo's Hospital!"

"Are you preaching to me as your grandfather, or are you trying to persuade me as Ignotus?"

"I used to be your grandfather to tell you!"

"Then I will not give in. I will not go to St Mungo's Hospital. After Thomason finished speaking, he reached out and drove Ignotus out of the room. At the same time, Ignotus rebelled against Thomason’s But Thomason’s strength was helpless. Ignotus was finally pushed outside by Thomason. He fell to the ground and couldn’t stop Thomason from closing the door. The door slammed not far away. It closed with a sound.

Immediately, the door was locked by silent and wandless magic.

"I already said that he doesn't love you."

At the moment he closed the door, Thomason heard a high-pitched and cold voice in his mind disturbing him again.

"No, he loves me, he still cares about me." Thomason retorted the voice.

"Of course, he cares about you, because you are his first grandson, not out of concern for the other half. " The high-pitched and cold voice said again.

"No--!"

"You heard what he said to you. He has been speaking to you as your grandfather. He didn't treat you as an equal to him at all, because you are still a fifteen-year-old boy. "

"Stop talking, I know Harry..."

"There is only one reason, because he is Harry Potter. He will sacrifice his own happiness to take care of the overall situation. He will finally abandon you and choose Ignotus' future. "

"Thomason Potter, you will eventually be alone. "

"Don't say it again, stop talking, don't say it again..." Thomason stretched out his hand and covered his ears, as if trying to prevent the high-pitched and cold voice from making any remarks.

Suddenly, Thomason stopped his movements, lowered his hands, and touched the sparkling golden locket with his left hand. The next moment, he suddenly raised his head. Under the sunlight from the window of the room, the obsidian eyes on his face finally changed. The eyes became blood red.

At the same time, Thomason pulled away the perfect evil smile.

"Haha, I finally found the opportunity to seize you, Thomason Harry Potter. It's no waste that I am waiting for you when you are most vulnerable and use your feelings for the dead Harry Potter." Then Thomason stretched out his hand, pulled the golden locket on the neck from his neck forcefully and threw it to the ground, and destroyed it with a silent elimination spell against the window.

At that time, Ignotus outside the door heard a loud noise, "Thomason!? You open the door for me!" He immediately reached out his hand and patted the door of the room angrily and worriedly, and shouted Thomas. Sen's name. But Thomason didn't respond. Ignotus decided that he couldn't take care of so much. He cast a silent and rodless lock-opening spell to open the door that Thomason had sealed with the spell.

The door finally opened.


	24. Rebirth of the Dark Lord

Before Ignotus' eyes were a pair of blood-red eyes, and a perfect smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. That person is definitely not Thomason.

"Who are you?" Ignotus asked with a serious expression.

"Who am I? You have forgotten that the savior of the magical world spent many years at ease and seems to have forgotten who I am. In the past, my name was Tom Riddle, and now I am your grandson Thomason Harry Potter, and the name I lost in the future will be strong again.”

"No, no, it's impossible, you can't be Voldemort, you weren't killed by Thomas?" Ignotus shook his head, he couldn't believe what the boy was saying.

"Destroyed? If it wasn't because the soul film in your body actually liked you damn, for your safety, and continue to destroy other soul films, including me, I would not leave a small in the golden locket A piece of strength is forced to sleep!...until you give it to my dear Thomason." Tom squinted dangerously and gritted his teeth and said, "But thanks to you, I can give me a perfect body. Thomason The magic is stronger than me back then." He evoked a satisfied smile.

"You leave Thomason's body, Voldemort!" Ignotus shouted.

Tom did not respond to Ignotus, his body floated automatically. He floated in the window and smiled mysteriously at Ignotus. When Ignotus could not stop him, Tom had already flown into the sky.

In an instant, the unique crackling sound of the phantom moving immediately sounded.

"No--!"

At that time, James and Destiny heard the explosion and rushed into the room. They found their son kneeling on the ground, covering his head with his hands, and lowering his head silently. They hurriedly walked to Ignotus's side, but let them call, Ignotus did not respond.

Later, they found that Thomason was missing. They asked Ignotus, but he refused to tell them what happened in the morning.

After a month of this, Ignotus remained silent in the room. Both James and Destiny were worried about Ignotus' situation. They immediately notified Albus and Lily that night, and Albus immediately put down his work at hand, and Apparition moved to their home to understand that he had been asking Ignotus, but Ignotus quietly told Albus asked him from the side, and didn't make any response, just showed an expression of pain.

Ignotus’s view of Thomason’s becoming Voldemort is still unacceptable. During this period, Dana and Virgo followed Scoppi to care about Ignotus, but they did not ask Ignotus to tell them about the day. Dana stayed with Ignotus, but Ignotus was not a little happy.

On September 1st Hogwarts school day, Ignotus, accompanied by Dana and Virgo and their parents, arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4. James was on the train at Ignotus, give him a big hug.

"Son, I know you are sad, but you must cheer up." James said to Ignotus.

Ignotus nodded.

When they reached the Hogwarts platform, they arrived at the castle in a carriage and entered the auditorium. Suddenly, Dana yelled and stretched out his finger towards Slytherin's long table. What they saw was Thomason who had been missing for a whole month. He showed a charming smile to the Slytherin girls around him. Every girl has an expression of admiration and being attracted by the handsome face. Thomason’s charming smile softly seems to say something that makes them happy. The girls cover their mouths and giggle. There is one the bold girl reached out to grab his arm, and the latter didn't care about letting the girl touch him.

Ignotus’ grandmother’s green eyes widened slightly. He ignored Dana and Virgo and ran to Thomason sitting on the long Slytherin table, "V... Thomason, you... you Why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes angrily and asked the boy in front of him loudly.

"My cousin, today is Hogwarts school day, I am a student, of course here." Thomason shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Immediately, the girls surrounding Thomason all showed puzzled expressions.

"Ignotus, Thomason will be fine." Dana ran to Ignotus and smiled.

Later, Virgo also nodded to Dana.

"Hello, Dana and Virgo." Thomason said.

"Thomason Harry Potter, you follow me, I want to talk to you." Suddenly, Ignotus' hand was slowly squeezed, and he said in a tone of indignation.

"...Well, my cousin." Thomason raised an eyebrow and said.

After that, Ignotus faced Dana and Virgo and they needed to talk alone and didn't need them to accompany them. Dana and Virgo had to respect Ignotus. Everyone returned to the long table of their academy and said that they could not talk for a long time because the school party started soon. Along the way, Ignotus and Thomason remained silent until they walked into an empty classroom.

"Why are you here, Voldemort?" Ignotus asked.

"Oh, because I am Thomas Potter now. Harry Potter, you should be happy that Thomason is fifteen years old this year. Due to age restrictions, I have to wait until I am seventeen to use my wand freely. At the same time, I do need time to train my new generation of followers." Tom said with a wicked smile.

"You--you dare to do this!"

"I have Thomason's body now, I can escape silently, no, I want everyone to know that I exist and will unify the whole world!"

"I will stop you, Voldemort!"

"Are you willing to hurt your grandson? Harry Potter?" For a moment, Tom showed blood red eyes. When Ignotus could not react, he reached out and squeezed Ignotus' chin and approached his cheek, asked in a low voice sexy.

"I will destroy you and save Thomason." Ignotus glared at Tom angrily. The emerald's eyes were like a blazing flame because of anger.

Suddenly, Tom waved his magic wand and the door of the classroom opened.

"I look forward to your actions, Harry, no, Ignotus Potter." Tom put his hand down, turned his back to Ignotus and left the classroom.

"I swear I will let Thomason come back!" Ignotus lowered his head and clenched his hands firmly. The knuckles were a little white because of the force.

Two weeks later, Slytherin College made a big change. The reason was that their chief Thomason changed his calm and calm style to spread all over Slytherin in a stern style, making every Slytherin student walk on thin ice. Treat their chief. In addition, they noticed that Ignotus of Gryffindor did not go to the Slytherin table to dine with their chief. The chief did not actively go to the Gryffindor long table to find Ignotus.

As a good friend of Thomason, Virgo also secretly told Ignotus and Dana that Thomason was back in the Slytherin common room on the night of the school opening ceremony and told them with a grim manner that he was this year. Will seriously re-correct their magic level, and order each student to call him the "chief". In addition, they fight in the common room every night to improve their spell abilities. At the same time, Thomason taught them that they have great powers as real wizards, and weak ones as waste. Virgo said that many Slytherin juniors secretly cried to him.

After Ignotus heard it, he couldn't help but tighten his lips. He hadn't talked to Tom since the school opening party. He couldn't stop Tom from doing it in Slytherin.

When it was time for dinner, when Tom was walking gracefully in the auditorium alone, someone stood in front of him, and that person was Ignotus.


	25. The Charm of the Dark Lord (Part 1)

"Stop the order to Slytherin!" Ignotus lowered his voice angrily.

"I am the chief of Slytherin, and my order is what every Slytherin student should follow." Tom raised an eyebrow and said.

"They are not servants, they are students," Ignotus said loudly.

"They will be my servants in the future!"

"They are not old Malfoy. For the students inside, Voldemort is just a historical figure."

"I know, so I will tell them that they will only obey the highest leader in the future." Tom added, "You think I will unite the wizarding world in the name of Voldemort, then you are wrong, my cousin." At this moment, he drew a nice smile and looked calm.

Later, Tom dropped a word, left Ignotus, walked into the auditorium, and walked to the long Slytherin table. When he walked to the Slytherin table, the Slytherin students sitting at the long table immediately stood up and bowed, waiting for their chief to sit down, and they began to sit down like an abyss from the senior students. I'm afraid the chief one gets upset and uses spells to punish them.

Ignotus also walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down with his back facing the Slytherin table, but he was angry that he didn’t know that there was a pair hidden on the Slytherin table. Obsidian eyes with an indescribable sensation were staring at him, but all this quickly converged. The person with obsidian eyes looked away from him.

"Ignotus, there’s something about Thomason. Virgo said that Thomason has changed a lot recently, whether it’s a cold and inaccessible feeling or a strong attitude, Virgo said Thomason no longer talks with him, their topics are even limited to Slytherin's internal affairs, often alone and not let any students follow." Dana asked, "You said Thomason is disappearing. What happened in a month?"

"...I don't know, Dana, Thomason won't say a word to me again." Ignotus said.

Dana was taken aback and asked after a while, "Ignotus, aren't you in a relationship?"

"Dana, we broke up that night." Ignotus put down his knife and fork and said calmly to Dana.

When Dana heard Ignotus’s words, he couldn’t help but stand up in shock, causing nearby students, even students from other colleges and professors at the professor’s desk to stop, curious. Looking at both Dana and Ignotus.

"Really? Ignotus, you really broke up." Dana felt that the students and professors around him looked at them, and immediately sat down, lowering his voice to Ignotus.

"Yes."

"Aren't they, uncle and they won't accept you being together?" Dana asked worriedly.

"No, this is a problem between us. Dana, I don't want to say anything." Ignotus lowered his head and said calmly.

Dana saw Ignotus lower his head, but he did not force Ignotus to speak again.

When the dinner was over, Ignotus said to Dana that he wanted to go back to the bedroom to rest, and did not accompany him to the library to review today's course. After leaving the auditorium, Ignotus did not immediately return to the bedroom to rest, but went for a walk in the atrium. On the way, he and several senior Ravenclaw students greeted him actively, and he smiled and waved at them one by one. Ignotus went to a stone chair in the atrium and sat down. He meditated on how to face Voldemort who was dominating Thomason's body. He couldn't think of any way. Back then, Thomas sacrificed his life to destroy Voldemort. May deal with Voldemort alone. He could not help but stretch out his hands to cover his face when he thought of this. He recalled every word of Thomas. He would never forget the first time Thomas took the initiative to hold his hand tightly. The feeling of kissing his forehead once made me feel so sad at this moment.

"Ignotus?"

Ignotus heard the voice of a girl and looked up to see that the girl in front of him was Edith, and she was walking in front of him.

"Ignotus, I heard Dana say that you are going back to the dormitory to rest, how can you be here, are you uncomfortable?" Itti asked with a worried expression, and reached out to touch Ignotus’s Asked his forehead.

"No, I'm fine." Ignotus said.

"So, do you want to sit here for a while or go back to the bedroom now?"

"I will sit for a while before going back, Edith, you go first."

"I still don't believe it, Ignotus, let me accompany you for a while." Edith talked and approached Ignotus to sit down.

"Thank you, Edith." Ignotus said with a smile.

"You are my friend." When Edith heard Ignotus' words, she couldn't help but stretched out her hand to embrace his head and soothe his mood.

Ignotus was frightened by Edith's sudden behavior, and his face was flushed like cooked shrimp. "Edith, let me go," he said embarrassedly.

"Hey, isn't our Ignotus shy?" Edith heard Ignotus' muffled voice, and she asked with a cheerful smile.

"No, no, no, Edith!"

"Haha, I won't laugh at you, Ignotus, you should go back to the dormitory early to rest, let us go." Edith let go of Ignotus, stood up and turned to Ignotus Stretched out his hand in front of him and said.

Ignotus had nothing to do with Edith. He shook his head lightly and showed a helpless smile. He reached out and squeezed the little hand in front of him, stood up and left the atrium with Edith and entered the corridor. Walk towards the Gryffindor Tower.

At that time, in the grass of the atrium, a handsome boy came out, staring at the direction Ignotus and Edith were going, his expression sank and his lips tightened, narrowing dangerously. With fascinating obsidian eyes, his hand saw the relationship between the two in front of him slowly tightening.

A week later, in the morning when the morning sun was shining throughout Hogwarts Castle, students from various colleges left their dormitories one after another and arrived at the auditorium to enjoy breakfast when they saw a strange scene.

Their Prince of Hogwarts, Thomason Potter, and Ignotus Potter quarreled in the center of the auditorium, but none of them dared to stop Thomason Potter and Ignotus Potter. Because their Prince of Hogwarts has changed his image of kindness and politeness since the school day, with an arrogance and coldness. For any student, they also know that there is news that Thomason Potter and Ignotus Potter. had broken up, so their prince attracted a group of girls who were obsessed with him. Only one girl bravely expressed her love for Thomason. Thomason came to accept that girl's love, and even invited that girl into his bedroom to spend the night.

"Why are you bothering Edith?" Ignotus stared at Thomason angrily.

"I like her, Edith is a beautiful girl, why can't I pursue her?" Tom raised an eyebrow and asked.

"You don't like her at all, Thomason Potter!" Ignotus said loudly when he heard Tom's contempt. In the blink of an eye he walked to Tom and raised his wand. A white light shot from the tip of the boy’s wand. At the same time, he avoided the petrification curse cast by Tom. The latter easily cast a protective shield to protect Ignotus’s magic. The curse popped out.

"Oh, do you think this kind of attack will hurt me?"


	26. The Charm of the Dark Lord (Part 2)

The corners of Tom's mouth turned against the charming emerald eyes that attacked him. The boy's eyes were like a blazing flame because of his anger.

"I'll say it again, keep me away from Edith!" Ignotus still pointed the tip of his wand toward Tom.

"No, I said no." Tom took a step towards Ignotus, his beautiful face full of smiles, very happy. Thomason was not angry because Ignotus attacked him, but the moment when Ignotus just attacked him, he felt Ignotus, no, the magic of Harry Potter, so powerful ──The potential power, the other party obviously already has power close to him.

Tom knew it was one of the three unforgivable curses when he was sixteen years old from the books in the forbidden book zone, the life-requesting curse—Avada Kedavra. The moment he heard the beautiful spell, he Love that spell. When he used it for the first time, he would never forget the bright and powerful green. Tom looked at Ignotus’ eyes. Oh, those emerald eyes seemed to be the source of constant power. The bright Avada green was so pure that people could hold their breath.

Merlin's beard, all this made Tom unable to restrain his excitement.

"I won't let you approach Edith again!" Ignotus, who squinted at Tom because of his anger, also took a step forward, letting him and Tom face each other, and said in a warning tone.

After a while, the tall boy stepped forward again and got close to Ignotus. He even had close contact with Ignotus’ wand. He bowed his head and approached the boy’s height at the height difference from Ignotus's ears, said in a deep and steady voice.

"I will wait and see, Harry Potter."

After Tom dropped a word, he turned and walked gracefully towards the entrance of the auditorium, and the students at the entrance of the auditorium saw Thomason walking in front of them and automatically gave way to Tom. Ignotus in the center of the auditorium turned his head and looked at Tom's back. At that moment, he was confused. He recalled that when Tom looked at him just now, he saw an unknown emotion flashing in Tom's eyes, which was too complicated for Ignotus to recognize.

At the beginning of the day, the girls who had spent the night with Tom discovered that their prince was no longer in contact with them. There was even a Slytherin girl who tried to invite Thomason to spend a good night with her, but Tom indifferently refused. 

Finally, one day, a bold Slytherin girl was approaching Tom sitting in an armchair in the common room. When she was reaching out to grab his arm, the latter waved his finger before the girl found it. The bold the girl was immediately pushed to the ground by an invisible force. The whole lounge became silent, the Slytherin students showed a frightened expression, and everyone held their breath and watched the scene in front of them. Suddenly, when the girl didn’t realize it, Tom got up from the armchair and walked in front of the girl. His obsidian eyes showed a cold look, and said in a calm tone of truth, “Don’t think you are sleeping with me. One night, I thought you could touch me. This time it was a small punishment. If you touch me again, then be prepared to accept punishment.”

"I...I see, Chief." The bold girl sobbed, her expression on Tom with fear.

"Every one of you has heard every word of mine, don't let me say it again." Tom raised his head and said to everyone present, then turned and left the common room.

The next day, Hogwarts learned from every student that their Prince of Hogwarts, Thomas Porter, did not like close contact with anyone. Even Virgo Malfoy could only talk to him at the distance of one arm. At the same time, they saw a situation where their prince went to the long table in Gryffindor and sat next to Edith, and he faced Edith with a caring tone.

Edith between the two couldn’t help but frown with her skeptical expression. She didn’t know why Thomason would please her. She was also confused about the relationship between Thomason and Ignotus. It's already an intimate relationship, how come it is deadlocked so quickly. Opposite them was Ignotus who was full of anger and glanced at Thomason hard.

"Edith, why stop and not eat?" Tom asked Edith with an expression of concern.

"The reason Edith she can't eat is because you are by her side, Thomason─Harry─Potter!" Ignotus gritted his teeth and stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"Really?" Tom put on an expression of disbelief, "I don't think so, Edith, do you think I am right?" He met Edith's sapphire eyes and asked gently.

When Edith hadn't responded to Tom, Ignotus said first: "Edith, you can ignore that person."

Dana in Ignotus couldn't help showing a panic expression. He could not stop Ignotus from speaking, and kept whispering to stop Ignotus, persuading him to calm down now.

The sudden change in the atmosphere caused the professors on the professor's desk to notice the time when the two men were about to explode.

"Enough, what happened to the two of you, I don’t want to know, but don’t put me between the two of you!" Edith suddenly stood up and faced Thomason, "Thomason, I will tell you one I already have someone I like, please don’t do anything to me that affects the relationship between my and my boyfriend!” Then, she said to Ignotus, “Your matter is yours of."

Afterwards, Edith turned and left the auditorium without looking back.

After seeing Edith leave, Ignotus stretched out his hand to pull up Dana beside him and got up and left the Gryffindor long table, and then ran to the entrance of the auditorium.

When Ignotus and Dana left the auditorium, the students sitting at the Gryffindor table immediately felt a cold pressure coming from all around Tom. They saw Tom put down their knife and fork gracefully. He stood up, nodded to the professors at the professor's desk, and then left the auditorium.

After Tom left, the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin heaved a sigh of relief. They couldn't stand Tom's cold aura, so suffocating.

"Ignotus, what happened between you and Thomason? Why did Thomason change so much? Why did he pursue my sister?" When Ignotus and Dana walked to the atrium, Dana He took Ignotus' hand to stop them, and couldn't help asking.

"This is his problem. In addition, I don't know why he took the initiative to pursue Edith, but you can rest assured that I will prevent him from hurting Edith." Ignotus lowered his head to the side and said .

"Ignotus..."

"Don't worry, I won't let you all get any injuries!" Ignotus raised his head to meet Dana's pale blue eyes and said in a firm tone.

From that day on, Ignotus followed Tom closely. His move caused Slytherin's dissatisfaction, but was quickly crushed by their chief. On the other hand, the exit of Gryffindor students discouraged Ignotus, but Ignotus insisted on ignoring their opinions and following Tom wholeheartedly, except for the time of class.

Until Halloween night, after finishing potions on Gryffindor and Slytherin, Ignotus bid farewell to Dana and followed Tom's footsteps, and they walked to the Slytherin common room one after another.

When they reached a stone wall in the Slytherin common room, Tom turned and raised an eyebrow to Ignotus and asked, "Don't tell me, you are going to follow me into Slytherin."


	27. Dream of Ignotus

"I won't let you hurt any students, professors, or confuse them to become Death Eaters!" Ignotus raised his head to Tom, who had turned into blood-red eyes.

"... confuse them? How do you confuse them? Do you think I will use my face or my voice, or my sweet words?" Tom suddenly approached Ignotus, and he lowered his body to make the two look at each other. level. When Ignotus was too late to stop, Tom reached out his hand to pinch Ignotus' chin, and asked in a low voice close to Ignotus' cheek.

"I'll say it again, I won't let you confuse them!" Ignotus said loudly through gritted teeth.

The flaming lion confronted the vicious snake.

"You know how I've been waiting for you to stop me, but you have to face the present..." When Tom said halfway, he suddenly stopped talking. He lifted Ignotus' chin and breathed warmly. Hit Ignotus' lips. When the cold fingers covered Ignotus's face, Ignotus was stunned. He saw the person in front of him lightly touching his lips. It was just a formal kiss.

Ignotus turned his face and wanted to leave, but he was caught. Tom put his finger in Ignotus’ hair, brought Ignotus close to him and continued to kiss, this time he tentatively licked Ignotus’ lips with his tongue, and it was itchy. Ignotus closed his lips tightly and put his hand on Tom's chest, and he thought it should be enough. In the bright red eyes of the other party, mockery and disdain flashed by, Tom's hand tightened, making Ignotus feel a little pain, at the same time his tongue pried Ignotus’ teeth and squeezed his mouth. Deepen the kiss and aggressively wantonly.

"Let go... let go... let me go..." Ignotus said while resisting, but Tom didn't let him go, and he deepened the kiss. Until Ignotus was unable to withstand the passionate kiss, Tom finally let go of the little mouth that was so red and swollen.

Ignotus saw Tom's face illuminated in the dimness, and the flickering candlelight softened his sharp lines. At the same time, he saw Tom looking at Ignotus with a satisfied smile.

Suddenly, "Are you okay?" Tom leaned in Ignotus' ear, "A kiss makes you unable to stand up?" His cold lips touched Ignotus' skin without any difficulty. Ignotus wanted to stand up, but he couldn't help it.

"Why are you kissing me, Voldemort?"

"...I'm very curious. I don't understand why that soul and Thomason Potter liked you, and even sacrificed themselves to protect you? In appearance, your face now is indeed better than that of the past. , The color of the eyes is not so subdued before, so where can you attract that damn young soul." Tom once again pinched Ignotus’ chin, in a calm tone, but Ignotus felt the person in front of him is angry.

"Because they know what love is, Voldemort." Ignotus said firmly to the blood-red eyes.

Soon, Tom released the hand holding Ignotus’ chin and the hand that was on Ignotus’ waist. “Then I look forward to your desperate day for the so-called love, Harry Bo Special." He turned around and spoke to the stone wall, and then a stone door appeared on the stone wall. Tom took the lead into the common room, and the stone gate disappeared in front of Ignotus.

When Tom entered the common room, he knew that Ignotus did not follow him into the common room. He walked to the carved chair beside the exquisitely carved fireplace and sat down. He closed his eyes and opened it again. Obsidian eyes gleamed in the round green light, "Harry, I look forward to your tearful expression, how fascinating it should be." The corners of his mouth evoke a charming arc, reached out and held up a nice chin.

"Ignotus, why are you alone, Thomason?" Dana asked Ignotus, who was sitting down beside him.

"He's in the Slytherin dorm." Ignotus reached for the salad on the table and put it on the plate.

"Ignotus, I... I am really happy to see your long-lost spirit. Compared to last summer, you would shut yourself in your room all day long. I am worried about you. I have known you since I was a child. In your time, I have never seen you look like this, so I don’t want to stop you from doing this, but we are now a fifth grade student. Since the beginning of school this year, we have spent the entire OWLs exam year, you haven't gone to the library to review with us recently, I am worried that your exam will fail!" Dana took a deep breath, put down his knife and fork, and said seriously to Ignotus.

"...Dana, I understand. I'll go to the library to review with you tonight." When Ignotus heard Dana said this to him in a deep tone, he thought he was sorry Ignotus, Dana and Virgo, he is not Harry Potter, but Ignotus Potter, he must consider his friends and family.

"Then we said yes." Dana said with a smile.

In the evening, Ignotus and Dana went to the library to review their history lessons. Halfway through, Virgo, who had come from the Slytherin table, sat with them. After they said goodbye to Virgo before the curfew, he and Dana went back to the bedroom to rest.

"Say it again, Ignotus, you immediately focus on me now."

Ignotus looked up at the man with a pair of charming obsidian eyes in front of him. He was smiling helplessly at him, "We are now in the first grade and we must prepare for the second grade." He started. 

Ignotus was forced to follow Thomason to review his homework in the library.

"Thomasson, we are only in the first grade. We should enjoy the life of Hogwarts, not the life of one book after another." Ignotus heard Thomason's words , Couldn't help turning his eyes, and said with a flat mouth.

"As the grandson of Harry Potter, you should work harder than the other students of the same year!" Thomason said again.

"OK...ok...ok, we are Harry Potter's grandsons, but Grandpa never asked us to be both good in character and academics, but you just think it." Ignotus reached out his chin and scribbled on the parchment.

"Grandfather loves us so that we can learn magic at Hogwarts at will, but it's not like you said to play pranks on other students at will."

"Finally, you are scolding me for making trouble, aren't you?" Ignotus narrowed his eyes dangerously at Thomason in front of him.

"Isn't it?" Thomason put down the quill and asked his emerald green eyes.

Finally, they broke up. When it was time for lunch, when Ignotus and Dana walked to the auditorium, Ignotus saw Thomason smiling happily at their principal. They Have a pleasant conversation.

Ignotus awakened from his dream and opened his eyes. He recalled that this dream was just a fragment of Ignotus and Thomason in the first year. Suddenly, Ignotus stretched out his hands and pressed his eyes.

He really wanted to see Thomason smile sincerely at him again.

Until breakfast, Ignotus and several male students of the same grade in Gryffindor walked to the auditorium while discussing the content of the spell learning later. They ran into the three seniors of Slytherin. The graders, followed by their chief Thomason Potter, made a way for their chief, the handsome Slytherin chief, took a step towards Ignotus and the others.

"My dear cousin, why didn't you see you when the first get out of class is over today?" Tom raised an eyebrow and asked.

"I will not watch you anymore, Thomason," Ignotus said to Tom.

In an instant, Ignotus saw Tom’s surprised expression, but the latter quickly replied the expression on his face, and pressed his lips together and asked, “Surprisingly, the great Gryffindor prefect, is What made you stop and look for opportunities to deduct Slytherin credits?"

"Because I must be responsible for my current identity, so I don't care about your 'ideal'." Ignotus said firmly to the mysterious obsidian eyes.

Suddenly, after Tom heard Ignotus’s words, in front of several Gryffindors and three Slytherin seniors, he stretched out his hand quickly and caught the boy’s sunny neck in front of him. The slender and white fingers showed a lethal force capable of twisting the throat.

"Say it again, Ignotus Brian Potter." Tom's expression suddenly sank and he pulled Ignotus to his front, squinting his mysterious obsidian eyes, dangerously slow. Truthfully, his aura makes people feel intense anger.

"Hurry up, let go, Ignotus!"

"Thomason Porter, as the chairman of the Boys Student Union, you have no right to do this to Ignotus!"

Gryffindor next to Ignotus was frightened by Tom's sudden action, and quickly asked Tom to let go of Ignotus.

The three senior Slytherin students next to Tom were also taken aback. They did not expect that their chief would openly hurt their brother, but they did not stop Tom, because they knew their chief was very angry. They didn't have the courage to endure the chief's anger and had to stand silently.

But Tom ignored the Gryffindors next to Ignotus, and continued to bring Ignotus close to his chest, slowly tightening the strength of the boy's neck. Let Ignotus’ neck gradually turn red, and he can get rid of Tom’s claws by twisting and struggling in pain.


	28. The power of the Slytherin chief

"I don't...I won't...I won't watch you again..." Ignotus said to Tom in pain.

One of the Gryffindors next to Ignotus couldn’t see it and drew out his wand, and sternly said to Tom: "Thomason Potter, let go of your hand, so we will find the deputy Professor Chang Shaker will deal with it!" But in the end Tom still ignored them.

Just as one of them Gryffindor raised his wand to point to Tom and chanted a spell, raised the wand with orange light on the top, and a magical power flew from the top of it, they and the three Slytherins beside Tom The senior students were forcibly pushed to the ground by an invisible force at the same time, while several Gryffindors held their wands and flew them out of their hands due to their strength. They immediately felt an overwhelming magic power pressing them, making them unable to stand up or even move their fingers.

The owner of that magical power is Thomason Potter who clasped Ignotus' neck.

They can't imagine a fifth-grade Thomason Porter with such a powerful force! They didn't feel the overwhelming power that the students at Hogwarts or even any professor felt. It was terrible!

"Is it painful? It's a suffocating feeling... Is it awesome?" Tom showed a bloody and cruel smile close to the corner of Ignotus' mouth, as if an enthusiastic student had studied the problem, and Asked Ignotus gently.

At this moment, now Ignotus felt that his breathing became more and more difficult, his eyes began to darken, he couldn't hear the sounds around them, he just vaguely heard the damn question of that abnormal bastard. Ignotus felt that Tom wanted to kill him!

Just as Ignotus fainted completely, Tom finally released the hand that was holding the sunny neck, and easily caught the body that was falling down with one hand and hugged the boy tightly in his arms. Witnessed by the surprised gazes of several Gryffindors and three Slytherins, he gently kissed Ignotus' smooth forehead.

"You tell Professor Flitwick and Dana Weasley that Ignotus is unwell and needs to take a day off," Tom picked up Ignotus and said to one of Gryffindors. "In addition, the three of you are in class, you don't have to follow me." Turning his head to Slytherin behind him. Afterwards, Tom held Ignotus, who had fainted, and left the promenade, and walked towards the Slytherin common room.

As Tom left, at the same time, the Gryffindor and Slytherins on the ground finally no longer felt the overwhelming force that overwhelmed them. They slowly stood up, the Gryffindors and the Three Slytherins. After Lettering glanced at each other, they left the promenade and went to the auditorium to enjoy their breakfast. They also decided not to tell any professors and students what had just happened, because they were afraid of Thomason's power from the bottom of their hearts.

Tom embraced Ignotus and entered his bedroom, gently laying him on his bed. At the same time, he sat on the edge of the bed, stretched out his warm palms against Ignotus' forehead, and stroked the hair between Ignotus' forehead, so that the smooth forehead was exposed. Tom saw his smooth forehead wrinkle his good-looking brows, dissatisfied that the boy's forehead did not have the famous lightning scar, which marked his deep relationship with him.

I have to admit that the boy's body is not Harry Potter, but his grandson Ignotus Potter. Tom smiled, but there was no pleasant feeling in the blood-red eyes. As he stood up and sat in the armchair near the big bed, suddenly, Tom felt a familiar force in his body attacking his body. He stretched out his hand to press his face, and the blood red and obsidian colors in the pupils of his eyes quickly intertwined.

"Unexpectedly, you still have a little strength to resist my restraint, Thomason Potter," Tom whispered with a bloody smile, and then his blood-red eyes turned back to obsidian ones. "But It's a pity that your opponent is me, Lord of Darkness-Voldemort." He smiled cheerfully.

When Ignotus opened his eyes, it was already noon. When he barely got up and got out of the bed, he felt dizzy and sat on the bed again. He looked around in confusion and found him in the Slytherin bedroom. The glass on the wall faintly illuminates the entire bedroom through the reflected black lake sunlight. In the bedroom, he sees a beautiful ornate table with a photo frame on the table. Near the table is an armchair and armrests. On the right side of the chair is a coffee table with a snake sculpture. There is a book on the coffee table. Ignotus believed that it was Thomason's bedroom.

Ignotus reluctantly stood up again, walked slowly to the beautiful and gorgeous table, stretched out a trembling hand, and picked up the picture frame on the table. When he saw the photo in the frame, he couldn't help being surprised. This photo was taken by him and Thomason in the bay town of London last year. They took a photo by the small lake. At that time, Thomason hugged him from behind, showing a happy smile and taking pictures of him to the camera. He even almost forgot their conversation by the small lake. At that time, he promised Thomason that he would always be with Thomason no matter what, and he would not let him go.

He promised Thomason's promise and failed to do so, and he hurt Thomason's heart. Ignotus stared at the photo, his grandmother's green eyes couldn't help but weep.

At that time, the door to the bedroom suddenly opened, and Ignotus looked up and saw Thomason in front of him, no, Voldemort who occupied Thomason's body.

Blood-red eyes stared at Ignotus’ face, revealing a tone of surprise. Tom appeared in front of Ignotus and grabbed him with one hand when Ignotus was too late to react. With his chin, he lowered his body to make the two of them look at the same level, staring into the tearful grandmother's green eyes.

"Are you crying?" Tom asked in a low voice, but Ignotus in front of him tilted his head to one side and tightened his lips. "Harry Potter, tell me!" Tom forced Yi Gnotus’s face came over, letting Ignotus’ face to face him.

"I didn't!" Ignotus replied sternly, holding back tears.

"Harry Potter, then what is this?" Tom asked with his other hand to wipe the tears of Ignotus.

"I shed tears not for you, but for Thomason." Ignotus stared at Tom.

"Huh, you don't admit that I am Thomason Harry Potter, no problem, because no one suspects that I am not Thomas Potter. They still think I am the smartest student in the past 100 years." Tom let go of the hand gripping Ignotus' chin, and immediately left a red finger mark on the sun-skinned skin. The red on the neck was pinched by the palm of his hand and the scar was clearly exposed.

"Aren't you trying to kill me, Voldemort?" Ignotus asked.

"Haha, it’s easy for me to kill you," Tom just turned around and sat in the only armchair in the dormitory when he heard Ignotus talking. Tom smiled, "You thought I didn’t kill The reason for dying you, no, I just don't want to kill you too soon, Harry Potter." He stretched out his hand, put his hand on the mat, and raised his nice chin.

"Why do you keep this photo, Voldemort?" Ignotus asked Tom, placing the photo in the frame in front of Tom.

Tom ignored Ignotus' question and waved his magic wand.

At the same time, Ignotus felt that he didn't have the weight of the frame in his hand. He looked down and found that the frame had disappeared. "You..." Then Ignotus raised his head and met Tom's blood-red eyes. In an instant he saw the dangerous eyes flashing with unknown emotions. It was too complicated for Ignotus. Unrecognizable. But everything came too fast. When Ignotus did not have time to study carefully, he found himself in Tom's arms and he was held tightly by Tom's hands. At the same time, he felt his hair smelled by Tom.

"Mine...you are mine...I..." Tom spoke in an extremely gentle voice, but his arm wrapped around Ignotus' waist without hesitation, soft and warm body temperature passed through The light fabric was passed to the fingertips, and he smelled almost as sweet as milk, clean and supple. It seemed that he hadn't embraced that familiar body for a long time.

Ignotus was shocked when he heard Tom speak in a very gentle voice. He didn't know how to respond for a while, he didn't think that Voldemort would hug him like this, or even that Voldemort would face him with that kind of gentle voice. Because every time they meet, they can always use magic to knock down each other, or one of them will leave angrily.

"Ignotus, are you okay? I heard that you suddenly took a day off, but obviously in the morning, I saw that you were in good spirits."

It wasn't until Dana asked Ignotus that Ignotus found himself in his dormitory with Dana. He was sitting next to his bed, and Dana was sitting next to him. A worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Dana." Ignotus smiled reluctantly when asked, recalling that he was finally treated by Tom with a silent curse for the red marks on his body to disappear, and then he He stretched out his hand and stroked his neck, he still remembered the temperature passed by Tom's palm, so hot.

"It's fine if you are fine. I won't hinder your rest, Ignotus, I want to go to Professor Scamander to protect the magical biology. See you at night." Dana left their bedroom after finishing speaking.

After Dana left, Ignotus immediately relaxed his body and spread it on the bed, covering his eyes with his left hand.

"Even in the darkest hour, you can find happiness, as long as you remember to turn on the light, Harry." In an instant, Ignotus remembered a word that Dumbledore had said to him.

Can he? Professor Dumbledore...


	29. Slytherin's Secret Party (Part 1)

Over time, the entire building at Hogwarts has been covered with snow, as Christmas is approaching in December. Students on campus are happy to discuss how they spend the entire holiday with their family or friends during Christmas. At the same time, the annual Christmas ball held on Christmas Eve was also held at the same time.

Girls over the fourth grade began to discuss the hottest magic cosmetics, lipsticks, eye shadows, etc. this year. As for the boys who have just entered the fourth grade, they are actively practicing dance skills, while the fifth-grade boys are still alive as if they are dead. They still take books to prepare for their O.W.L.s exams, while the rest of the upper grades are ready to enjoy them at Hogwarts. There are not many activities to participate in.

Last year, the two outstanding boys in Slytherin did not invite any girls. This year, one of the outstanding boys, Virgo Malfoy and Dana Weasley, became lovers and treated Dana wholeheartedly and pointed out this year’s Christmas. The prom would only dance with his lover, causing a commotion. As for the other Slytherin chief Thomason Porter, it was reported from inside Slytherin that their chief would not attend this year's Christmas ball. As for whether it is true or not, it is left to that night to know.

Until Ignotus and Dana and Virgo were on the bench in the atrium, discussing the Silent Mantra that they had just learned in the mantra, Virgo suddenly lowered his voice and said a word.

"Thomason told us last night that there was a secret party on December 23rd."

"What?" Dana was stunned for a long time and could only utter this syllable dry, "What?" He asked again, as if he had heard a big secret.

"I said Thomason told the Slytherins last night that he wants to hold a secret Slytherin party on the night of the 23rd." Virgo rolled his eyes, reluctantly accepted that his boyfriend was so slow, and said to Ignotus and Dana again.

"Secret parties?" Ignotus frowned and asked. He had never heard of Slytherin holding these parties.

"Because Thomason is the chief, we must unconditionally accept the chief order of Slytherin." Virgo said.

"What purpose did he hold that party, Virgo, do you know?"

"I don't know, Ignotus. Thomason doesn't tell me what he thinks anymore. Besides, he is surrounded by sixth-graders or seventh-graders, and it is not easy for me to approach him." Virgo said with his head lowered.

"I see, thank you for telling me," Ignotus stood up, and smiled and teased the lovers. "So I don't bother you two getting along." After he finished speaking, he ignored Virgo and Dana. Na's response left the atrium.

"Ignotus!" Dana screamed, and his face flushed like cooked shrimp.

When Ignotus left the atrium and unknowingly walked to the Black Lake, staring at the lake, he remembered a memory. Back then, he accepted the test of the Goblet of Fire and looked for his important man Thomas in the Black Lake. I still remember that Thomas wanted to save him, jumped to the bottom of the black lake and pulled him up. He also thought that Thomas was here to tell him that he was so serious about his feelings. Thinking of this moment, Ignotus couldn't help lowering his head and weeping silently.

"I don’t care who you are, or even why you use the identity of Ignotus. I only like you wholeheartedly. What I like is that you once told me that no matter what or when, you will always be with me. Face it, you won't let go of my Ignotus."

What Thomason said echoed in Ignotus' heart.

Deep and meaningful, never forget.

On the night of December 23rd, Ignotus walked alone to a stone wall in the Slytherin common room in the basement. After he said the common room password from Virgo, a sign appeared on the stone wall. A stone gate. The Slytherin common room that Ignotus entered and heard smooth music. There is a huge open space in the middle, surrounded by rows of armchairs and a long table with exquisite desserts. A small Christmas party.

"Why are you here, Ignotus Potter?"

When Ignotus looked around, he heard a low voice behind him, and he immediately turned his head to see that the man was Slytherin chief Thomason.

"I came in by my own means, Thomason." Ignotus provokes the opponent.

"Oh, that's really interesting. I don't remember I said that I can invite students from other colleges?" Tom raised his beautiful brows and said.

At that time, the Slytherin students in the common room stopped their movements, and even the conversation they had just started, each calmed down to observe their chief and Ignotus who rushed in.

"I'm the Gryffindor prefect, and I have the right to be in the common room of any academy." Ignotus said to the cold, obsidian eyes.

"As the chairman of the Boys Student Union, of course I know that the prefects of each college have the right to enter the common room of each college, but I also know that the prefects have agreed to manage their respective schools and do not intervene in other college practices. May I ask Ignotus Prefect. Why did you come to the Slytherin dormitory?" Tom narrowed his eyes dangerously and slowly pointed out the problem.

"I said that I am the prefect and have the right to enter the common room of any college." Ignotus stepped forward, raised his head, and said firmly to his obsidian eyes.

Tom burst into laughter. Ignotus had never seen the other smile so from the heart. With his handsome skin, Ignotus would mistakenly think that Tom in front of him was an ordinary student, but they all Know that Tom is far from ordinary. He is a rising king of darkness. Such Tom made all the Slytherins look at them uncomfortably. They were stiff and pale, and a few even began to tremble. But no one dared to interrupt the tension between Tom and Ignotus.

"Uh...the chief and Ignotus, the party is ready to begin. The chief, since Ignotus is here, let him join our party." Until Virgo came out and finally exited, breaking the tension.

"In that case, my cousin, enjoy Slytherin's Christmas ball." Tom quickly gave Virgo a meaningful look, and then said to Ignotus with a polite smile.

Afterwards, Tom extended his hand and invited Ignotus to go to the center. Following Ignotus’s sight, he saw the open space in the center facing one side, revealing the glass bottom of the black lake. There was a distinctive glass in the center of the staircase. The gorgeous armchair wrapped in green fluff is obviously for Tom to sit down.

Later, Tom led Ignotus to one of the armchairs next to that armchair and sat down. When Ignotus sat down, he heard Tom turning his head and speaking to Virgo behind him.

" Virgo, take good care, our Gryffindor prefect."

"Yes, chief."

Then Tom left them, went to the open space in the middle of the common room, and said to the Slytherin students present: "Today is December 23, two days before Christmas. I believe everyone is ready. Okay, go home with your luggage and spend a wonderful Christmas with your family, but I will say one thing, you are a member of the great Slytherin. You should know that I said on the first day of school that you need to be strong, keep pace with the Muggles, and let the wizarding world flourish. Senior seniors should step up and strengthen their abilities. In addition, the lower grades should not relax because you are young. You should be prepared. Say it again, Slytherin will not accept the weak and incompetent."

In an instant, Ignotus felt that Tom was full of charisma in front of him. No wonder he can guide many proud Slytherin nobles to follow, and even make a crazy woman desperate.

"Then, I declare that the party can start." Tom said again and raised his glass to the Slytherin students.

Immediately afterwards, the Slytherin students raised their wine glasses to pay tribute to their chief.

The party finally officially began. The Slytherin boy began to invite the girls to dance while Tom walked to the center, sat down in the unique and gorgeous green armchair, and tasted the red wine in the glass in his hand. At the same time, Ignotus liked the pumpkin juice Virgo gave him, and quietly observed Tom's every move. He saw every student in Slytherin smile happily, and they hadn't felt a relaxing moment for a long time since the start of school.

When Ignotus was distracted and stared at the students dancing in the central clearing, he did not notice Tom sitting in the unique and gorgeous green armchair, looking at him with an indescribable emotion.

At that moment, Tom stood up, took a glass of red wine on the long table, then walked to the front of Ignotus, handed it over, and asked the young man with emerald green eyes, "Happy Christmas, My cousin, let’s have a drink."

"..." Ignotus did not take the glass in Tom's hand, and looked at the glass in silence, "We are underage, we can't drink." Then he said to Thomason.

"Haha, students over fifteen at Slytherin College are used to drinking wine. Don't tell me you are scared, Ignotus Potter. " Tom said.

"...Okay, I have a drink." Ignotus stared at the glass in Tom's hand, and finally reached out, and drank the glass of red wine in one breath. Ignotus put down the glass, and for an instant he felt dizzy, his vision became clear and blurred for a while. He could not imagine that his drinking was still so fragile.


	30. Slytherin's Secret Party (Part 2)

When Ignotus stood up, but his body was shaking, Tom on the side caught Ignotus who was about to fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tom leaned close to Ignotus' ears, his cold lips touching Ignotus' skin. Ignotus wanted to stand up, but he couldn't help it.

"I..." Before finishing speaking, Ignotus fainted in Tom's arms.

At the same time, Tom curled a corner of his lips. He knew that Ignotus's alcohol was so fragile, so he deliberately let Ignotus drink a glass of high-purity red wine. He wanted to punish Harry Potter and blame him for speaking that day.

" Virgo." Tom picked up Ignotus and turned and called to Virgo who was nearby.

"Chief, Ignotus..." Virgo walked in front of Tom and entered the eyes of Ignotus, whose face was flushed in Tom's arms and closed his eyes. He asked Tom suspiciously.

"Ignotus, he drank a glass of red wine--" Before Tom finished, Virgo stretched out his hand to take Ignotus into his arms and send him back to Gryffindor Tower. Dana took care of him, but when he reached out his hand to touch Ignotus’ robes, Ignotus was held tightly by Tom, pulling Ignotus and Virgo far away.

" Virgo, go and tell your boyfriend that Ignotus will not return to Gryffindor Tower to rest tonight." Tom said into Virgo's eyes.

At this moment, Virgo felt that Thomason disliked that he touched Ignotus.

"Yes..." Virgo nodded and left the Slytherin common room.

Next, Tom tells the Slytherin students to continue enjoying the party, and he enters his dormitory with Ignotus and puts it on his bed. He looks at Ignotus, who is flushed, and arouses A faint smile. He stretched out his hand and gently stroked Ignotus' soft face like top silk.

"To...Thomas...Thomas..." At that time, Ignotus called out vaguely and unconsciously.

Hearing Ignotus’s words, Tom moved his hand to Ignotus’ lips and looked at Ignotus’ red face with obsidian eyes. Ignotus was on the bed. Suddenly opened his grandmother's green eyes to look at Tom, and stretched out his hand to stroke his face.

"...Thomas, I...I miss you so much." Ignotus unconsciously regarded the Tom in front of him as the soul ── Thomas, and after showing him a pleasant smile, he put the other one He put his hand on the back of Tom's neck and pulled the other person close to his eyes, then he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against the thin lips of the person in front of him. This was just a formal kiss.

Quickly, Tom pushed away the lovely lips that pressed against his lips. He stretched out his hand to pinch the boy's face, and he couldn't hold back angrily and asked the boy in front of him, "Harry Potter, you know who you are kissing! Tell me!"

"You...you...you are Tom Riddle..." Ignotus unconsciously struggled with his face pinched, opened his eyes and saw a pair of blood-red eyes. "It's mine..." Before I finished talking, he was kissed by Tom. Ignotus was stunned and stopped struggling. At the same time, he faintly smelled the cold breath of spring water on Tom.

For a moment, Ignotus struggled to turn away and wanted to leave and climb out of the bed, but he was caught. Tom put his fingers in Ignotus' hair, pulled Ignotus closer to him and continued to kiss. This time he tentatively licked Ignotus' lips with his tongue, feeling itchy. Ignotus closed his lips tightly and put his hand on Tom's chest, and he thought it should be enough. Tom's hand tightened, causing Ignotus to feel a little pain, and at the same time his tongue pried Ignotus' teeth and squeezed his mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Remember, Harry Potter, I am Voldemort, you can only think of me!" Tom began to be angry, and viciously grabbed Ignotus by the hair, which he would never allow! Harry has been his since he saw Harry! Whether he is Harry Potter or Ignotus, he belongs only to Voldemort Tom Riddle! Regardless of whether the opponent is the soul of the year or his grandson Thomason Potter, Harry Potter will always be Voldemort, this is the unchanging law!

Before Ignotus fainted, he vaguely heard Tom say this.

It was already afternoon when Ignotus woke up. He got up and looked around in confusion and found that he was in Tom’s bedroom again. He suddenly remembered that after he drank the red wine Tom handed him last night, his consciousness began to blur. He was just a little impressed, as if he Had actively kissed Voldemort's lips, and then he... Ignotus couldn't remember what happened afterwards.

When Ignotus got out of bed and left the dormitory, he walked to the common room when he was told by a junior Slytherin student that Tom had left the Slytherin dormitory and told Ignotus their The chief invited him to attend the Christmas party tonight.

Later, when Ignotus returned to the Gryffindor Tower and entered the common room, he ran into Dana, who was worried about his expression. Dana told him that he had received Virgo’s notice last night and he was drunk. He was picked up by Tom and went into his dormitory to spend the night. He was very nervous whether Ignotus would be hurt by Tom, because their relationship became bad from the first day of school. But Ignotus told him that he had nothing to do but rested in Tom's bed for one night. Dana reluctantly accepted Ignotus' answer.

Later, when they were preparing the gown for the Christmas party tonight, Ignotus received a gift box from the Slytherin sixth-grade student. The student said that the gift was given to him by their chief. When the Slytherin student left, Ignotus opened it questioningly in front of the coffee table in the dormitory and found that it was a noble black fabric robe. He also found a beautiful note with some beautiful fonts on it.

After Ignotus finished reading the note, he grabbed the robe in his hand, closed and opened his eyes, as if he had made up his mind to take the robe to the bathroom.

In the auditorium, Dana was in the corner with Virgo, drinking the pumpkin juice Virgo gave him, but he looked around for Ignotus’ figure. When he was looking for Ignotus, In the bathroom, Nautus told him to go to the auditorium to meet Virgo, and then he went to the auditorium to be with Virgo alone. When he drank a mouthful of pumpkin juice, the auditorium burst into a roar, he turned his head and looked at the auditorium door to see, he saw that is wearing a noble black fabric robes made of black fabric, the boy student union chairman Thomasson Potter looked mysterious and noble, with a beautiful smile on his face, as if there was something to make him happy.

When Tom entered the auditorium, there was a roar in the auditorium again, and Ignotus tusport appeared in front of them. The most surprising thing was that he wore a noble black fabric like the chairman of the boys’ student union. His robes complemented with Tom. At that time, Tom turned around, seeming to know that the man was Ignotus and stretched out his hand to him with a smile.

Ignotus saw Tom stretch out his hand to him. He stared at the hand in front of him, then stretched out his hand and placed it on the slightly hot hand. In an instant, Tom squeezed Ignotus' hand, and pulled the opponent close to him. He stretched his arm around Ignotus' waist, as if he was speaking in Ignotus' ear in a very gentle voice.

When the nearby students saw this scene, they couldn't help expressing a surprised expression. They did not expect to see Ignotus and Thomason get close again at the Christmas party.

At that time, Dana took Virgo to the front of Ignotus and Tom and asked with a look of surprise: "Ignotus, are you finally getting together?"

"We didn't argue, Dana." Tom smiled and said, "Dana, I have something to talk to Ignotus alone." He opened his mouth again to the eyes that looked at Ignotus.

"Dana, let's go dancing." Virgo suddenly said, put out his hand to force Dana's waist and walked to the center of the auditorium.

When Ignotus saw the departure of Dana and Virgo, "What do you want, Voldemort." He asked Tom.

"I always follow through, Ignotus." Tom smiled mysteriously and evilly. "My request is simple. I believe you can do it, Harry." Suddenly, Tom lowered his body to make the two of them look at the same level. He also grabbed Ignotus' chin with his other hand, hit the boy's lips with warm breath. This kind of kissing gesture made Ignotus blush.

"I don't understand why you want me to be your lover. You and I know we can't do it. I was born until you officially died. We have always been enemies, Voldemort?" Ignotus endured his face in front of him. Kong brought the reason why his heart was beating up and down, asked with his obsidian eyes.

"Now our identities have always been a pair, so --" Tom hadn’t finished speaking, but Ignotus didn’t have time to react. Ignotus was forced to open his jaw, which made him feel a little bit painful. , And Tom’s tongue opened Ignotus’s teeth and squeezed into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

At that moment, Ignotus' mind went blank, but the sudden moist feeling on his mouth made him totally unable to ignore it. This bastard actually kissed him? The most frightening thing was that he responded to the kiss uncontrollably.


End file.
